Save Me
by FallingInLoveInDecember
Summary: Bella is married to an abusive Edward, his older brother Emmett is married to a heartless Rosalie. Will Emmett be able to help Bella before it is to late?
1. Chapter 1

**This story contains the subject of domestic violence.**

BPOV

I looked into the mirror, seeing the redness on my swollen cheek turning into a bruise quickly. In a few more hours it would be a deep purple and blue color. Cringing at the pain, I carefully applied a cream to help the pain and hopefully keep the swelling to a minimum. A knock on the door caused me to jump, and I winced when my fingers pressed harder than I meant them to into my skin.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call, my heart starting to beat hard.

_Please don't ask to come in._

"I just wanted to let you know I am leaving for work. I will see you tonight. I would like a lamb roast with mint sauce and baby vegetables."

I didn't answer at first, but knew if I didn't speak it would cause him to enter.

"Of course, Edward."

"I love you... I'm sorry I lost my temper."

"It's fine Edward, I love you too." I said, my brain on auto drive. It was the same goodbye we gave almost daily.

"Have a good day."

I didn't come out of the bathroom till I heard the front door shut. Stepping out of the bathroom, I walked to my dresser to get ready for the day. Sitting on top of the dresser was a picture of Edward and I on our wedding day. It seemed like someone else's life. I looked at myself as I would a stranger, wondering at the look of pure love and trust that was on my face as I gazed at Edward, a smile on his face, the look on his eyes confident.

_Today had been my first day at a new school. I tried to pretend I didnt see all the curious looks on other students faces as I walked through the halls. It was my last class for the day, thankfully, when I walked into the room and saw him for the first time._

_Jessica, one of the few girls who tried to be friendly sat next to me during lunch, informing me of the student body's social lives. There was Mike, who I had noticed staring the most at me, she was secretly in love with him but didn't have the courage to ask. Lauren who was a bitch, Angela was sweet but kind of a nerd. Tyler was a stoner, and then there was Edward Cullen, she said with a twitch of her nose like the name made her taste something sour on her tongue. _

"_He moved here last year and still doesn't bother with anyone, like he is to good for us or something." She said with disdain. "His older brother graduated last year and was friendly enough, though his girlfriend was a totally bitch. Her family is loaded and she thinks that makes her above the rest of us. But she is beautiful, so of course Emmett is in love with her." She said. _

_No stepping into my class and handing the teacher the slip he had to sign, I couldn't help but stare at him. He sat in his chair with obvious no interest in being there. He was slightly slouched, his long legs hanging far out from under the desk, eyes down as his hands fiddled with a pen._

"_Please take the empty seat next to Mr. Cullen. Edward?" He looked up when his name was called and the look on his face chilled me, he slightly glared as if he was put out, and nodded in my direction to acknowledge he heard._

_I stumbled into the seat, curing my nervousness. One thing Jessica forgot to mention was how gorgeous he is. He watched as I sat and it was then that I realized I had been staring. Blushing I turned to the front of the room, hoping the lesson would start soon. I glanced occasionally out of the corner of my eyes at him and saw that he was staring openly at me. Hoping he wouldn't notice my blush returning I refused to look at him again._

_When the bell rang I stood up quickly, almost falling except for the fact that two strong hands where holding my arms, keeping me in place. Looking behind me I saw it was Edward._

"_Are you okay?" He asked in a quiet, strong voice._

"_Yes, thank you."_

"_It helps if you place one foot down before lifting your other." He said, smiling for the first time._

"_Yeah, I must have missed that memo." I replied._

"_Edward Cullen." He stated, letting go of my arms._

"_Bella Swan." I barely said without a stutter. Something about him made my brain turn to mush._

"_May I walk you to your car?" He asked._

"_No."_

"_Okay?" He said giving me a funny look and stepping to the side to walk past me._

"_What I mean is that I dont have one. A car." How stupid I sound!_

"_Well, how about you walk me to mine?" he said, his smile back in place._

_After nodding my agreement, he motioned for me to walk out of the room before him._

"_Where did you move from?" He asked as we walked through the school, heading for the student parking lot. If I thought I was getting stared at before, it was nothing compared to now. As I walked past Jessica, I saw her mouth hanging open. When she caught my eye's she mouthed 'oh my god!'_

"_Arizona." I said, looking away from Jessica before he noticed._

"_That is a drastic change, sunny days to constant rain." _

"_Well, my Mom remarried and wanted to move around with her new husband. I decided to move in with my Dad."_

"_She didn't want you to come with?"_

"_She offered, but I didn't want to intrude on what is still the honeymoon stage. It was beginging to be a bit much to be honest." I said grimacing. _

_He chuckled at me and opened the glass doors so I could step outside first. The slight drizzle had turned into a full blown rain storm. Groaning, I wondered if I would be able to wait it out and still get home before dark._

"_Is your Dad picking you up?" He asked, looking like he was concerned about leaving me in the rain._

"_No, he is at work for another two hours. I will just wait it out at the library." I grumbled._

"_Would you like a ride? I know you dont know me well, but I promise to bring you straight home." He said smiling down at me. He was so tall I thought my neck would hurt if we stood here talking much longer._

"_You don't mind?"_

"_I wouldnt have offered if I did." He said._

_Opening his umbrella, he held it out so it covered us both and led us to a silver car, much newer than what else filled the parking lot. He walked to the passenger side door and opened it for me before walking back to the drivers side._

"_Where to Swan?" he asked starting his car._

_I laughed and told him my address. He turned the heat up full blast, which took the chill away that the rain had given me._

_'Does it always rain like this?" I asked, glaring out at the offending drops on the window._

"_Quite often it is just a drizzle, but it isnt surprising to see it rain like this."_

_It was a short drive, taking not even ten minutes._

"_Did you walk to school?"_

"_Yes, it isn't too far, besides, my Dad leaves before I need to get up."_

"_Well, if you trust my driving now that you have arrived safely home, would you like me to pick you up tomorrow?"_

"_You don't have to go out of your way just so I don't need to walk."_

"_Again, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to."_

_I stared at his face, he was so confident, no hint of him worrying I would deny his request. He smiled slightly, more of a smirk, reminding me of how handsome he was. His green eyes making my heart beat hard enough, I was sure he could hear._

"_Thank you." I finally said._

"_Till tomorrow Ms. Swan."_


	2. Chapter 2

I was halfway through with my dusting and polishing when the doorbell rang. I pulled off my apron, smoothed my shirt and walked to the front door. I learned quickly I wasn't to answer the door in my cleaning garments and looking untidy. What if a client was to show up?

"Bells!" Emmett cried out when I opened the door. He walked through the doorway and enveloped me in a huge hug. I winced slightly when he involuntary squeezed the healing bruise on my hip bone.

"Are you okay?" He asked noticing. "Did I hurt you?" He was so aware of my emotions, sometimes it scared me how well he knew me.

"No you didn't hurt me. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Do I need a reason to see my favorite girl?" He asked with a huge grin, making his dimples more prominent.

"What I meant was, aren't you suppose to be working?"

"I took off early. The perks of being boss." He said winking at me.

He and Edward ran a law office together, inherited from their father who was now retired.

"Want to go to lunch with me? Rosie is spending the day with her girlfriends and I dont want to eat alone. Dont make me look pathetic!" He said joking.

He and Rosalie married a year after Edward and I. I was surprised when Emmett told us, they were so different, I didnt expect them to actually marry, let alone last. Then again, who am I to judge.

"I would love to Em, but I still need to vacuum the family room, den, Edwards office, and I havent dusted in the dining room yet."

He looked at with a grim expression, to polite to say what he wanted to.

"You need to make Edward hire a maid. He insisted on his huge house, he shouldnt expect you to be able to do it all yourself."

"Oh no, dont say that to Edward. I dont mind." I said, making myself smile.

"Well, I wont tell if you let me vacuum while you finish so we can get out of here and eat, Im starving!"

"You are always starving. But I cant let you do that, Edward would be furious."

He cupped my chin in his hand and gently turned my face to the side.

"You need to reapply your makeup Isabella." He said in a flat voice. I could feel his breath tickling my ear as he inspecting the damage. "Want to tell me what happened?"

"You know how clumsy I am Emmett." I snapped harshly, wishing he would let the subject drop.

"The truth."

"Emmett..." He sighed, letting go of my face and stepping back,

"Go put on your make up, I will finish up here." He said walking away before I could protest.

Sighing I did as he requested and walked up the stairs leaving him to it.

I stood in front of the mirror, makeup brush in hand and wondered how I didn't realize this was going to be the life I lived before we married.

_Edward was there every morning after the first day. He walked me to my classes, always there when the bell rang. I saw the envious faces glare my way and I wasnt ashamed to admit to myself, I felt important with Edward beside me. After he dropped me home in the afternoons, I would do my homework and wait for his call. We talked for hours every night, neither of us growing tired of each other. _

_Two months of spending all the time we could together at school, and talking until there was nothing left hidden about each other, he asked me to go out with him._

"_My brother is having a party tonight at the house. Pick you up at seven?" He asked when dropping me off after school one Friday._

"_Like a date?" I blurted out before I could stop myself, blushing immediately._

"_You're my girl arent you" he said with the smirk I loved._

"_Seven." I said with a huge smile, not knowing how else to respond. I had to force myself not to skip into the house while he watched me. I loved that he made sure I was inside with the door locked before leaving._

"_Dad I am going out with Edward tonight."_

"_The Cullen's are good people, glad he has been looking out for you. Will his parents be there?"_

"_Yes." I figured it wasn't a lie, I wasn't sure if they were or not, so they could be._

"_Dont be to late Bells, give me a call if you will be out past twelve."_

"_Thanks Dad." I said kissing his cheek, his blush reminded me where I got it from._

_A knock at the door sounded exactly at seven. My father walked over to answer it._

"_Edward Cullen, Sir." He said, sticking his hand out._

"_Pleasure." My dad said, shaking hands with him. "Look out for my little girl, now."_

"_Yes Sir."_

_As always he opened the door for me before getting into the car. The drive to his house was just past the town sign, fifteen minutes from leaving my house, he made a left onto a small dirt road. It was narrow with many trees before clearing out to show a huge house. It was a buttercup yellow with huge windows making it easy to see the entire inside of their house from the front._

"_Your house is beautiful, Edward." I said, stepping out of the car, still gazing around. There were many flower gardens and we could hear music playing and people talking from the back._

_He didnt respond but grabbed my arm and walked me toward the sounds._

"_Hey Ed, whos the chick?" A guy, just as tall as Edawrd, but much broader, asked when we entered where a crowd of people were hanging out._

"_She isnt a chick Emmett. Forget your manners at college?" Edward asked sharply. "Bella, this is my older brother Emmett."_

"_It's nice to meet you." I said smiling at Emmett. I looked over at Edward and saw a scowl on his face. _

_Giving him a questing look he brushed me off and returned his attention to his older brother._

"_Wheres Rosalie?" He asked him._

"_She's in the pool." Emmett said, nodding his head in that direction. I looked over to see a beautiful blonde sitting on the edge of the pool, letting her legs dangle in the water._

_I was shocked Emmett was so laid back about leaving her alone when I saw all the men surrounding her and starring blatantly. _

"_Lets get a drink." Edward said, walking us off, hand still on my arm. _

_He gave me a cup that looked like soda. Taking a sip I gasped as it burned my throat._

"_Whiskey." He said, finishing his in a gulp. _

_He took mine from me, handing me a can of cola instead, and finished mine just as quickly._

"_Edward, you still have to drive me home." I said, concerned. _

"_Are you trying to tell me how to act?" He said with his smirk,_

_I wanted to be slightly offended but when I saw the small smile I knew, I figured he was teasing and he would stop drinking._

"_Ed, come on! We need another player!" Emmett called over to him._

"_I will be right back." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek before leaving._

_It was the first time he had ever done that and I couldn't help but wish it wasnt tainted with the smell of the drink he had had. I decided I would walk over to where Rosalie still sat, not knowing where else to go._

"_Hi, I'm Bella." I said as I sat beside her._

"_And I care because?" She said giving me a dirty look. _

"_Sorry, you dont know me... I'm dating Edward." I said blushing._

"_Lucky you." She said returning her attention to the boy handing her a drink._

_Taken back by her rudeness I went and sat on a chair in an empty spot hoping Edward would be back soon. It was an hour later when I tried to look for him and couldn't find him anywhere. Frustrated I decided I'd rather walk home then sit by myself any longer._

_I was half way home when a car pulled up behind me on the side of the road. I turned and shaded my eyes from the bright headlights, getting wondering if it was a bad idea to be walking in the dark alone._

"_Bella!" Edward yelled rushing out of the car. "What do you think you are doing?" He yelled, grabbing my upper arm in a tight grip, pulling me to him. I yelped in pain at his firm grip._

"_Edward, you are hurting me!"_

"_I asked what you are doing, Bella! I have been looking everywhere for you!" He screamed, shaking my._

"_Edward,let me go!"_

"_First tell me!"_

"_I tried talking with Rosalie while you were gone, she wanted nothing to do with me, and when I couldn't find you later I just wanted to go home!"_

_He let go and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to his chest, I could feel his heart hammering and his breath harsh._

"_You scared me, all I could think about is what could happen to you walking in the dark like this."_

_He really was worried about me, his heart calming slightly. "I'm sorry I left you alone, Emmett wouldn't let me leave to go to you till the game was finished, and Rose is a bitch. Stay away from her." He said, rubbing my back. _

_He brought his hand up to where he had gripped my arm and massaged it slightly._

"_I didnt mean to hurt you, I was so scared, forgive me?" He pleaded, his eyes searching mine._

"_I'm okay, I didnt mean to scare you."_

_He smiled down at me, his teeth gleaming in the light of his car, his eyes sparkling._

_'I knew you were the right girl for me." He said, kissing my lips softly. "Get in the car, I will drive you home."_

_We were silent for most of the ride, his hand holding mine._

"_I really am sorry, I wasn't trying to make you worry." I said when the car was parked in my driveway._

"_Don't ever leave me Bella." He said._

"_I'm sorry." I repeated, feeling terrible that he had been so worried about me. It was a stupid move on my part._

"_I will always find you." he said, kissing my cheek softly._

Emmett had just shut off the vacuum when I walked back down the stairs.

"Ready to go now?" He asked, seeing me on the last stair.

"Yes."

We walked to his car, and he opened my door for me, just as Edward always does. I buckled while he ran around to get in the drivers seat. We were silent for a few moments before he spoke.

"What was it this time?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"Bella, it's me." He said, looking at me with his blue eyes. I could see the worry in them making me feel guilty.

"It was nothing Em, stop worrying about me."

"Bella, how can I not worry? Please tell me..." He pleaded.

Sighing I looked out the window. Emmett wasn't there every day do see every mark, but often enough that it was impossible to hide the truth from him.

"I wasn't paying attention when ironing his shirt this morning, I left a burn mark."

"So he hit you for ruining a shirt?"

"Well it was his Armani one, you know that is his favorite." I was still looking out the window, I couldn't look at his face and see the anger I knew he would have for his brother.

"Bella, you need to leave him. It will only get worse."

"I can't Em. I love him."

"Bella, this isnt love, you living in fear and pain."

"What do you know of love? Your wife is in love with your credit cards, not you!" I snapped, then feeling instantly guilty. I was afraid only for a moment till I reminded myself it was Emmett, he would never hurt me.

"How accurate." He sighed. "I wish I had seen it before, it seems everyone else did."

We were silent again till we got to our favorite Cafe, we went to lunch together at least once a week. The best part of marrying Edward was that I got Emmett for a best friend.

"Are you ever going to try something new?" He asked, laughing when I ordered a club sandwich, the same thing I always ordered.

"I love them here! Why order something I may not like when I know I like that?"

"Well, I am going to make sure I order everything on the menu at least once!" Emmett said.

I was thoughtful, thinking of how much Emmett loved life. He always found a positive in anything life threw his way, always smiling and never harsh.

"Thanks for taking me out today."

"Thank you for coming." He said smiling softly at me.

It was almost like he had a sixth sense. Our day's out were never planned, never the same day, but there were always after a fight between Edward and I. He was the one that found me on one of the worst days of my life. I wince slightly at that memory, and pushed it back, ignoring it. Emmett must have noticed my pained expression because he reached over and squeezed my hand lightly.

"I was thinking of going fishing this weekend, would you like to come along?" He asked.

"I don't know if I can." I blushed admitting that I needed to ask permission first.

"I will talk to my brother, we will leave early Saturday morning." He said smiling again.

"No!" I said louder than I meant to. "Please don't, I will talk to him Em." Edward would be furious if he thought I sent his brother to ask for me.

Emmett gazed at me, his expression unreadable. I looked down at my hands, fidgeting with my water glass. I loved spending time with Emmett, it let me forget, even if for a short time. Even if I was allowed to have other friends, I knew he would still be my favorite.

"Did you talk to Rosalie about what we talked about last week?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

Last week he had talked about wanting to start a family. Emmett loved kids and would make a wonderful father. Rosalie had no desire to have children. Sighing he brought his hands up and rubbed his face.

"Yeah, we talked, if you can call it that. I tried, but she wouldn't even listen." He said with disappointment.

I felt terrible for him. We were both stuck with people who fooled us. Me with Edwards ready slaps, Emmett with Rosalie's cold heart. In a way it was what made us so close. We could comfort each other in the knowledge that neither of us was truly happy.

He laughed at my enthusiasm when the food arrived. I was quick to grab my sandwich and start eating.

"Hungry?" He said with humor.

"This is so good! I didnt realize how hungry I was!" He chuckled and began eating his own food. I slapped his hand away as he tried to steal my fries and stolel one of his onion rings.

"Ugh, I love fattening food!" I sighed with happiness as we polished off our plates.

"You and me both, Babe."

He paid the check and it was time to leave. I felt the happiness slowly leave my body at the knowledge it was time to go back home.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella, if you need me, you know to call." He said walking me to the front door.

"I know Em, thanks."

"But you wont." He said with a frown.

I looked down at my feet knowing it was true. If I called Emmett to intervene it would only make things worse when he left. Edward knew his brother had some idea of went on behind our closed doors, but would never guess of how much he actually knew. Unlocking the door I turned to say goodbye to Emmett.

"Thank you for a wonderful afternoon."

"Love you Bells." He said giving me a tight hug, again trying to hide my wince of my sore body.

This time he noticed and looked at me furiously. Before I could swat him away he tugged to untuck my blouse and lifted it up slightly to show the angry welts on my hip and lower ribs.

"What the HELL Bella!" He yelled, making me flinch. "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to scare you." he said more softly now. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's nothing Em. I better start dinner." I said with no emotion.

I left him staring after me, shutting the door, seeing the devastation on his face before I re-locked the door.

_Edward and I married after graduation, we had been back from our honeymoon for almost two months. It was wonderful, our time on the island. He was so sweet and caring, devoted the whole week. I was finishing our packing while he visited with friends. We were on our way to college, having an apartment near the school that we would be living in._

_I had been sick to my stomach for two weeks now, at first I thought it was the flu, but then I missed my period. Remembering all the times we had made love without using protection, I had the suspicion I knew what it was. We were going to have a baby! I bought a test earlier in the day and wanted to surprise Edward. _

_I took the test after the suitcases were packed and waited the three minutes. As I knew it would be, it tested positive. I jumped up and down with excitement. I knew we were young and still had to finish school, but our love had created this little being! I put the test in a long jewelry box and wrapped it to give to Edward when he got home. I laid down in our bed to nap before he returned in a few hours, putting the box on his nightstand._

"_Bella, what is this?" _

_I woke up suddenly to the loud yell, rubbing the sleep from my eyes._

"_Edward?"_

"_I asked what this means!" He yelled, throwing the box with the test in it at me._

"_Edward!" I yelled in shock._

_He went to my side of the bed, grabbing each arm with his hands and pulled me up so my face was inches from his._

"_Are you pregnant?" He said through gritted teeth. _

_I could only nod, suddenly afraid of my own husband._

"_How could you do this to me?! We are going away to college, I have law school to finish! What are we suppose to do with a baby?!"_

"_Well I didn't do it by myself!" I yelled back, suddenly angry he was putting the blame on my shoulders._

_I didn't even see him move it happened so fast, till I felt the sting on my cheek from his hand as he slapped me._

"_Don't you ever talk to me like that again! You will get rid of it." He said, letting go of me suddenly, causing me to fall to the ground in a heap._

"_I wont! You can not make me Edward!" I said, tears streaming down my face, I stood up to run but he was quicker, pulling me back to him._

"_You aren't going anywhere Bella!" _

_I stomped on his foot and ran out the door when his hold loosened a bit. I was nearing the stairs, hearing him hurrying after me. He pulled me by my hand as he reached me._

"_You are mine, and you will do as I say. You will not leave me Bella!" He roared._

"_Let me go!" I screamed._

"_You want me to let go of you? FINE!" He shouted, letting go of my hand, causing me to loose my balance. I stumbled, feeling myself fall before I could catch my ground. I fell down the stairs and felt my head banging against the wall before everything went dark._

_When I woke I heard my name being called. My vision was unfocused, then I realized I was still at the bottom of the stairs. Reaching my hand up I felt the bulge on the back of my head, wincing when my hand came in contact._

"_Bella?" I heard again, it was Emmett._

_I tried to call to him but it made me feel sick to my stomach with the effort._

"_Oh my god, Bella!" I heard his feet pounding on the floor as he ran to me. "What happened?"_

"_Wh-wh-what are you doing here?" I asked, trying to swallow down the nausea. _

"_Edward came over to our house and said you guys had a fight. What are you doing laying here?" He asked, lifting me up to help me stand._

_I stood on wobbly feet and felt extreme pain in my stomach, yelling out in pain I doubled over, Emmett catching me in his arms. I felt a warmth seep down my legs._

"_Oh my god, Bella, you are bleeding!" He said, sounding scared, looking down at my legs. He looked back at my face and I felt his arms stiffen._

"_Bella, what happened to your face?"_

_I reached up and touched my cheek that Edward had slapped, feeling how swollen and sore it was. There was a small gash where his wedding band had landed._

"_I am going to kill him." Emmett growled out. "Come on, I am bringing you to the hospital."_

_I looked down for the first time and saw the blood covering my bottom half._

"_Emmett! My baby!" I screamed, the tears coming fast and hard. I started to hyperventilate._

"_Bella, are you pregnant?" He asked, I could only nod._

"_Calm down sweet heart, I am here, I will take care of you."_

_He carried me out to his car and sped of, racing to the emergency room that was closest. I sat crying in my seat, praying the baby would make it. He ran with me in his arms into the hospital, yelling for help, the movement causing the pain to become unbearable and I passed out again._

_When I woke this time I was in a hospital bed, looking around trying to figure out my surroundings, my ears ringing. Then I was able to focus on the other side of the room where Edward and Emmett were fighting. Emmett had Edward pushed against the wall, his hand around Edwards throat._

"_What were you thinking!? Putting your hands on your wife? Did you even care if she lost the baby?!"_

"_Em... Emmett?" I called out, my voice hoarse. _

_He looked over at me, seeing I was awake, and let go of his brother. He started walking toward me till Edward pushed past him, rushing to my side._

"_Bella baby, I am so sorry! Please say you forgive me!" He cried out, tears in his eyes. He reached up to palm my face, his thumb rubbing gently over a bandage that was covering my wounded cheek._

"_I swear, I will never do anything like that again, please, please say you forgive me! That you love me still!"_

_I started crying looking at his own tears. I loved him._

"_I'm sorry, I should have been better about the birth control, its my fault." I cried, reaching up to wipe away his tears._

_He laid his head in my lap and sobbed, repeating over and over how much he loved me and how sorry he was. That he would never lay a hand on me in anger again. I looked over at Emmett and saw the disgust in his face, it made me cringe and I adverted my eyes._

"_The baby?" I asked, not looking at anyone._

"_I'm so sorry baby, so sorry." Edward mumbled, crying harder._

"_What... the baby?!" I asked, my heart pounding._

"_Bella, you need to calm down, please." Emmett said, walking over to my other side. "You lost the baby, Isabella." He said softly, reaching for my hand._

_I looked at Edward and saw he was glaring at my hand that was currently being held by Emmett._

"_I lost my baby?" I sobbed. Emmett just nodded his head softly._

"_I'm so sorry." Edward repeated._

_I had to comfort him, running my hands through his hair, telling him it was okay, that it wasn't his fault. Emmett just sat in a chair staring at me, his eyes full of pity._


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed, added as a favorite, and are following! Your support is amazing! This one is a tad bit short but there are many long ones coming up to make up for it, promise!**

I had just finished setting the dining room table when I heard Edward come home from work.

"Bella?" He called out.

I rushed to the door, knowing how he liked me to greet him when he came home. I hurried to him and hugged him softly.

"Welcome home Edward." I said kissing his cheek. I started to take his suit jacket from his shoulders to hang up like I did every day when he returned.

"I brought you a surprise!" He said excitedly, holding out a bouquet of two dozen red roses and a bottle of his favorite wine. "I know how much you like this brand, no expense spared for your happiness." He said smiling, like he didn't know that I don't really like red wines.

"Thank you Edward, you are so considerate." I said dutifully, kissing him again.

He beamed at my praise and let me take the bottle and flowers into the kitchen.

I was trimming the flowers and setting them in a vase when I felt his harms wrap around my waist, hugging me to him. I held my breath, waiting. His lips were soft against my neck, lowering to my collar bone. I allowed him to turn me, letting him lift me to sit on the counter. There was no foreplay, no making sure I was satisfied, while he pulled his pants down, lifted my dress and inserted himself into me. I gripped his shoulders while he pounded into me roughly, groaning loudly. When he was finished I calmly pulled his pants back up, buttoned them, and situated my clothing as he walked out to sit at the table and wait for his dinner.

I quickly pulled everything from the oven, filled Edwards plate and brought it to him.

"This looks lovely Isabella, you spoil me." He said, digging in before I had made my own plate.

I opened the wine and poured him a glass, bring it to him before I sat down to eat. He nodded and I knew I could now get my own plate of food. I knew better than to fill it and put little portions of everything and poured only a bit of the wine into my own glass, walking to join Edward.

"What did you do today?" he asked, just as I was taking my first bite. I sat my fork back down and folded my hands in my lap.

"Emmett brought me to lunch."

"You didn't over do it did you?" He asked, looking at me, his eyes turning slightly hard.

"No Edward, I always strive to make you proud." I said, the conversation automatic.

"Eat, your dinner is getting cold." He said, standing up, leaving is plate but bringing his wine glass into the kitchen to refill.

Sighing I returned to my plate and made sure to leave a little of each thing on my plate to please him. I had to keep up the image of the perfect wife, including watching my weight. It wouldn't do for Edward Cullen's wife to be 'a fat cow'.

I washed the dishes, cleaned the kitchen again, and whipped off the table. I knocked softly on Edwards office door, asking if he needed anything before going to our bedroom. Going into the bathroom, I undressed to get into my pajamas. Washing off my makeup I put more cream on my cheek and my side. Hearing my phone ring I hurriedly put on my nightgown and went into the bedroom to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Emmett."

"Hi, are you okay?" he never called in the evening.

"Just wanted to check on you.

"I'm fine, really."

"Don't forget to ask Edward about fishing."

"I wont, I promise. Goodnight Emmett." I hurried, not wanting Edward to catch me on the phone. I told him I was going to sleep, so I needed to be in bed when he came in.

"Goodnight Love." He answered softly.

I climbed into bed and waited for Edward to come in, trying to fight off sleep. It wasn't much longer when I heard his heavy footsteps on the stairs. He came into the bedroom, slightly swaying. I knew that was a sign he had finished the bottle of wine. He stripped off his clothes and fell into the bed heavily without bothering with pajamas.

"Bella, are you asleep?"

"No." I answered. It was much easier on me if I was awake when he came to bed. If I was asleep, I wouldn't see what kind of mood he was in. "Edward, I wanted to ask your permission to go fishing with Emmett this Saturday."

"You want to go fishing?"

"If you don't mind. I promise to get the housework done and have dinner prepared for you."

"Who's are you Bella?" He asked, his mouth inches from my ear.

"You're Edward."

"Prove it." He said grabbing me to roll me toward him. He grabbed my hair roughly, his fingers digging into my scalp. I knew better to cry out in pain. I let him force my body lower, moving till my mouth was on him. His hands pulling and pushing roughly, I had to try my hardest not to gag. Once I didn't think I could take it any longer without a chance to breath it was over. I dutifully licked him clean and crawled back up to my pillows.

"I love you Isabella."

"I love you." I said, trying to hold back my tears. My scalp was burning where my hair had been pulled, my throat scratchy from the force he had used. He rolled over to grab me by my waist and pull me to him so he was spooning me. He fell asleep right away while I laid there, staring into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

"Bella! Where are my eggs?" Edward called out from the dinning room the next morning. "I am going to be late!"

I knew better than to yell back that I was coming. Balancing his plate of eggs and toast, bowl of fruit, and glass of freshly squeezed juice, I walked into the dining room quickly. Just as I reached him my damn clumsiness kicked in and I felt myself falling. Edward rushed over to catch me before I fell, something he never failed to forget to do.

"Thank you Edward." I said smiling up at him.

Suddenly he let go of me causing me to fall to the floor anyway.

"Damn it! Look at my suit! I am going to have to change, I will be late getting to work and without breakfast this morning!" He threw the plate onto the floor next to me, gasping as it shattered and a few shards flew, sticking into the top of my hand.

I looked up at him and saw the egg yolk, juice, and strawberries staining the front of him. Trying to help me had cause the food to spill on him.

"If you could just do one thing right for once! You day dreamed yesterday while ironing and burned my shirt, now you forget how to walk and dump my damn breakfast all over me!"

"I'm sorry Edward, I will do better." I said looking down at his feet.

"I don't have time for this." He said stomping away to change. Ignoring the glass in my hand, I started to pick up the big pieces of the broken plate. Throwing it away I vacuumed up the rest of it, using a fox tail to clean up the spilled food.

"I will be late tonight. Business dinner." Edward said, looking at me coldly before leaving for the day.

I walked into the guest bathroom, taking out the first aid kit and used the tweezers to get the glass out of my hand. Once it was all out I used peroxide to clean the marks out. I then heard the phone ringing and went to answer it.

"Isabella? It's Rosalie."

"Hello Rose." I said, shocked she was calling.

"I was wondering if you had already went shopping for a dress for tonight business party."

"Business party?"

"Don't tell me you forgot the party at the firm tonight? "

"Oh, right." I said, acting like I had just forgotten.

Why wouldn't he tell me?

"You really should support your husband more. Anyway, I will pick you up in half an hour so we can find dresses." And with that, she hung up.

I was confused not only why Edward didn't tell me, he usually loved to have me on his arm like I was an accessory, but Rosalie's sudden interest on helping me dress. I went upstairs to get dressed and apply the makeup to my face. By the time I was done, I could hear Rosalie honking her horn.

**EMPOV**

I was pouring a cup of coffee when Rosalie came in, already dressed for the day.

"I am going to call Bella and go shopping for tonight with her."

I looked at her with a raised eyebrows. She Never volunteered to spend time with our sister in law.

"What brought this on?" I asked her, wondering what alliterative motive she had. She gave me a slight shrugged and picked up her phone.

"Well, I need to go to the office for a while, I will be back to pick you up tonight." I started to bend to kiss her when she spoke, causing me to straighten.

"No need, I will meet you there."

"Right. See you tonight then." She never even acknowledged me as I left the house.

**BPOV**

Rosalie was silent the whole ride, blaring music rather than talking to me. Pulling into a parking spot in front of several high end stores she beckoned me to follow.

"This place has the most wonderful choices. We will be the best dressed there tonight!" She said, practically skipping into the store.

She threw several selections my way, telling me to try them on while she looked for herself.

Looking at her choices, I automatically hung up a blue choice, the last time I wore a blue dress it caused terrible memories for me to hold onto. I slipped on an emerald green one, it hugged my torso and hips, falling in loose waves around my legs. It had halter straps and should just the beginning of my cleavage. This was the one.

"That is gorgeous!" Rosalie said looking at my choice, she had a red number thrown over an arm. We Paid for our purchase, the price making me worried about Edwards reaction, and brought it to the car, Rosalie saying we had to go to a shoe store next.

I found a pair of silver heels while Rosalie purchased black for herself.

"Want to get your hair done?" She asked me as we walked out of the store.

"I don't know Rose..." I said, already knowing I spent to much on the dress and shoes. It wasn't that we couldn't afford it, but I didn't ask if I could go over my household allowance that Edward gave me.

"Oh come on, my treat." She said pulling me to a hair salon a few stores down.

By the time I got home I was exhausted. I found out the party started at seven, I had several hours so I sat to paint my nails the same emerald color as my dress. I put on my dress and shoes, and walked over to my jewelry box to pick out earrings and a necklace. I chose a simple platinum chain that held a heart shaped diamond that Edwards Mother had given to me before she passed away and diamond earrings Emmett had given me last Christmas. Edward had given me plenty of jewelry, but they were always gifts after he had hurt me some way. I applied my makeup and stood back to look at my reflection. I had done a slight smokey eye and red lipstick, my hair was down but curled slightly so it framed my face. It was time to leave.

The office had hired a valet service for tonight, I accepted the help out of my car and walked into the building, getting into an elevator. There was someone hired to escort people to and from the elevator so I didn't have to figure out where I was suppose to go. Looking around I caught no sign on Edward.

"Bella!" I turned and smiled when I saw Emmett waving to me. I walked over in his direction. His eyes moved down my body and up slowly, making me blush. He stared into my eyes intently before speaking.

"Bella, you are breath taking. You should wear green more often." He said with a wink, leaning in to kiss my cheek. He let his lips linger a bit before pulling back. I was a little flustered by his strange behavior but chose to ignore it. I looked him over and noticed how his suit hugged his strong shoulders and chest, his brown curls gelled into place.

"You look great too Em." I said smiling. "Where is Rose? I should thank her for her help finding the dress."

"She is around. You know how she loves her admirers." He said with a flick of his hand.

I looked around and saw her standing with a handsome man who was handing her a glass of champagne. I turned to look at Emmett, worried he would be upset at her flaunting herself, but his eyes were still looking at me.

"Care to dance?" Emmett asked me.

I nodded while he grabbed my hand and lead me to the dance floor. We made sure to keep decent space between us, but his hand was gentle on my lower back, his thumb rubbing in small circles. I stared at him, wondering what was going on with him tonight. Once my eyes reached his it was almost impossible to look away. He really was a handsome man, maybe even more so than Edward. His eyes held warmth instead of coldness, his lips always ready to smile instead of a sneer. I mentally shook my head, I shouldn't be thinking like that.

"Bella-" He started to say till a commotion coming from the other side of the room drew our attention.

Suddenly someone came running up to Emmett.

"Mr. Cullen, your brother is causing a scene. He showed up already drunk and refuses to leave."

We both turned to walk in the direction the noise was coming from. Once pushing through the crowd Edward became visible. There clinging to his side was a blonde woman dressed in a revealing black dress.

"Edward?" I called out softly.

His head snapped in my direction, I could see the anger in his eyes.

"Tanya, go wait by my car for me please." He said to the blonde, then walked over and grabbed me by the arm, pulling me out of the room.

"Edward!"

He slammed my back against the wall once we were in a dark corner, causing my breath to shorten, holding my hands above my head with one hand.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He seethed, his face inches from mine, "I told you I would be home late."

"I-I'm sorry Edward, Rosalie called to ask me to go dress shopping, I thought you just forgot to tell me."

"I forgot? I don't forget anything, and what did I tell you about hanging out with that bitch?" He yelled.

I flinched when he pulled on my arms tighter, then grew fearful when I saw he had a fist raised back.

Emmett was suddenly behind me, his hand grabbing Edwards fist and turning him around forcefully, causing Edward to pull me slightly with him, I felt my ankle twist at the movement and I cried out in pain.

"You stupid asshole. First you show up with some tart, while your wife is here, and then you think you can beat her? You do realize you are in public right? Everyone saw you with that little whore you came with, then saw you pulling on your wife like she was a rag doll!"

"Stay out of my business Emmett!"

"You will NOT lay your hands on Bella. Not with me here to intervene." Emmett said pushing Edward away.

"Fuck you Emmett." Edward swore, stumbling slightly away.

"Bella, are you okay?" Emmett asked, bending over me.

"Emmett, what the hell?! Don't involve yourself in this ridiculous drama, You are embarrassing me." Rosalie Yelled, coming from the direction Edward had left in.

"Rosalie, will you shut up for once? Go back to your boy's and leave me be." He snapped at her.

She huffed and stomped away, her heels clicking on the tile.

"Can I help you up?" Emmett asked. I nodded, his hands coming around my waist to help me stand. Once my feet where back on the ground I felt the pain in my ankle. I tried to walk anyway but couldn't help but cry out from the pain.

"Emmett, my ankle." I whispered.

Instead of respond to me he just picked me up and carried me in his arms.

"I will help you home." he said walking me into an elevator. I laid my head on his chest, mentally exhausted and closed my eyes till I felt the cold evening air. He sat me in his car as the valet rushed to open the door for him

"Thank you." He said nodding at the young man.

He tipped him and rushed into the car, hurrying toward my house. He must had been speeding because before I knew it we were in front of my house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for everything! I truly appreciate your responses and taking the time to read the story, you are so encouraging! Give Bella some time, there will be more drama, but it WILL get better :)**

**BPOV**

"Just let me help you up the stairs to your bedroom." Emmett said picking me up again, stopping my protests. He managed to unlock the door while still holding me and kicked the door shut with his foot. He quickly walked up the stairs and entered my and Edwards bedroom, sitting me gently on the bed.

"I will be right back, I am going to check to see if you have a wrap for your ankle." He said before walking into my bathroom. He came back holding the first aid kit I keep under the sink. Rummaging through it he found what he was looking for.

"May I see it?" He asked before handling my sore ankle. I nodded, lifting my leg for him to better access.

His hands felt cold when he touched me, soothing the burn the pain was causing. He moved his hands softly over my ankle and calf before speaking again.

"It isn't broken, but you seem to have a bad sprain. I will wrap it tonight and check on it again tomorrow. You may want to call your doctor if it doesn't feel better in a few days." He said, letting go to unravel a bandage.

"You seem to know what you are doing." I stated.

"I played high school and some college football remember?" He said with a grin.

He began wrapping my ankle without saying anything else. When he secured it he still had my ankle, looking up at me.

"Is anything else hurting?" He asked.

"I will be okay."

"Bella, don't lie to me... not to me." He said seriously.

"My back." I whispered. "When he put me against the wall, it was painful." I whispered, looking down, unable to meet his eyes.

His face hardened and he stood up, towering over me.

"Will you turn around on the bed and lower your dress so I can take a look ?" He asked.

I felt slightly embarrassed but turned over, slowly I turned around and struggled to unhook the straps of my dress. I held my breath when I felt Emmett's hands move mine out of the way to unhook it for me.

"Bella!" I heard him gasp when my dress was lowered slightly. I held the top to me in the front.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, feeling the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Bells, never apologize. This isn't your fault. You must know that." he said softly. "You back looks terrible. There is a huge bruise covering what I can see. Do you think you could get into some sweat pants so I can take a better look?"

"Em, I don't know... if Edward comes home-"

"You can keep your bra on, and I don't want to hear his name right now. Let him come back." He said harshly as he walked to my dresser and pulled out a pair of sweats handing them to me. "I will step out, call for me when you are done."

I struggled taking of the dress, not able to put pressure on my ankle, but finally was able to pull my pants on. I hopped my way over to the dresser to pull out a sports bra, it would cover me more than the one I was currently wearing. Once I had switched bras, I called for Emmett to come back.

"Lay on your stomach, I will put some cream on your back." he directed as he rummaged through the medicines I had.

Obeying I lay out on the bed, startling when I felt his hands on me.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to surprise you." He said softly.

His hands moved up and down my back, massaging the ointment into my bruised skin,

I sighed contently before I could stop myself, hearing him chuckle in response. His hands were soft and gentle, working over my sore muscles and bruised skin.

My eyes opened wide when I felt his hands moving to my sides, moving up to the edge of my bra and down to the edge of my pants. My heart was beating hard, my mind questioning my body's reaction to his touch. Finally I felt the bed shift as he stood back up.

"You will be sore for a while, your back is really beat up. Bella... how did you get those marks on your hip?" He asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it." I said, feeling ashamed.

"I wont push you to, do you want me to stay here tonight?"

"I will be fine, you should get back to Rosalie."

"She can take care of herself."

"Em, I really appreciate all you have done, I just want to rest. Come back in the morning?"

"What if Edward returns?" He argued.

I swallowed hard, scared of the idea. There was going to be hell to pay when Edward returned.

"I will be fine." I said, trying to sound firm, even though my body was shaking. If Edward returned and saw Emmett here, it would just make things worse for me.

I could see how hard it was for Emmett, wanting to protect me but be respectful of my wishes.

"I will call you if he comes home, I promise." I said with a small smile, trying to reassure him.

"You better call me Bells." He said, bending to kiss my cheek before he reluctantly walked out.

After hearing the front door close, I settled into my pillows, laying on my stomach to take the pressure off of my back, I was suddenly exhausted and it didn't take me long to fall asleep.

**EMPOV**

I was leaning back against the wall with a drink, watching my wife flirt her way through the crowd.

"You are one lucky SOB." Mike, a co-worker, said as he passed me, patting my shoulder. I nodded in answering, giving him a small smile.

Yup. Lucky me to be married to a woman who craved attention from anyone, as long as it wasn't from me. I straightened myself and turned toward the entrance, just as she was entering.

Bella.

She looked beautiful in a green dress that flattered her figure without being too exposed or flashy.

"Bella!" I called to her, lifting my hand so she could find me. She gave me a huge grin and started walking over. I let my eyes drift to the soft sway of her hips as she moved.

"Bella, you are breath taking. You should wear green more often." I told her when she reached my side, kissing her cheek. She smelled as good as she looked. I let my lips stay in place longer than I probably should have, reluctantly pulling away.

"You look great too Em." She smiled. "Where is Rose? I should thank her for her help finding the dress."

"She is around. You know how she loves her admirers." I said, waving in the direction she stood, Mike was currently doing her biding. "Care to dance?"

I put my hand on the small of her back and led her to the dance floor. I was surprised that I had to make myself keep space between us, my body was craving to be pressed against hers. I stared into her eyes, wondering where the hell these thoughts were coming from.

"Bella-" I was about to tell her how beautiful she looked again when Jasper came and interrupted us.

"Mr. Cullen, your brother is causing a scene. He showed up already drunk and refuses to leave."

I rushed forward, Bella on my heels to find my younger brother with a female hanging onto him.

I tried to block Bella's view but she had already seen and called to him.

I couldn't understand what caused my brother to act like he did. Lately he has been drinking more and more, and how he treats Bella? Our parents were always loving, but I had to admit my mother spoiled the hell out of Edward, him being the youngest. Still, there was no excuse.

While I was lost in my thoughts Edward had already grabbed Bella, dragging her with him into a dark hall. I was soon following, I didn't trust him with her.

I found him with Bella's back pressed against a wall, he held her arms far above her head, I could see the strain he was causing. Once I saw him bring his hand back, I saw red, rushing forward and grabbing him before he could strike her.

"You stupid asshole. First you show up with some tart, while your wife is here, and then you think you can beat her? You do realize you are in public right? Everyone saw you with that little whore you came with, then saw you pulling on your wife like she was a rag doll!"

"Stay out of my business Emmett!"

"You will NOT lay your hands on Bella. Not with me here to intervene." I shoved him hard, away from his wife.

"Fuck you Emmett." Edward swore, stumbling slightly away.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Emmett, what the hell?! Don't involve yourself in this ridiculous drama, You are embarrassing me." I heard Rosalie yelling behind me. She has never annoyed me as much as she did at this moment.

"Rosalie, will you shut up for once? Go back to your boyfriend and leave me be." I snapped

"Can I help you up?" I asked Bella softly

"Emmett, my ankle."

I picked her up and started walking quickly.

"I will help you home."


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't hate me for this chapter! I promise, things are going to change in the next chapter, bare with me! **

**EMPOV**

I drove as fast as I dared, wanting to get her home and make sure there was no damage that needed to be seen by a doctor. When we got to the house I carried her inside and up to her bedroom, sitting her as softly as I could on the bed.

"I will be right back, I am going to check to see if you have a wrap for your ankle." I said, walking into the bathroom. "May I see it?" I wanted to ask her permission, let her have a choice for once. She lifted it slightly, wincing in pain. I rubbed my hands over her smooth skin.

"It isn't broken, but you seem to have a bad sprain. I will wrap it tonight and check on it again tomorrow. You may want to call your doctor if it doesn't feel better in a few days." I wrapped her ankle, looking up at her face when I was done. I couldn't stand the pain I saw in her eyes.

"Is anything else hurting?" I asked quietly.

"I will be okay."

"Bella, don't lie to me... not to me." My heart hurt, seeing her try to hide the pain from me.

"My back."

I wanted to kill him. I wanted to put my hands around his throat and squeeze till there was no life left in him.

"Will you turn around on the bed and lower your dress so I can take a look ?"

She obliged and I couldn't contain my gasp at what I saw. There was barely a unharmed spot on her back. I could see old wounds mixed in with the new markings. I felt sick to my stomach suddenly. She started to apologize and my heart hurt.

"Bells, never apologize. This isn't your fault. You must know that. You back looks terrible. There is a huge bruise covering what I can see. Do you think you could get into some sweat pants so I can take a better look?"

"Em, I don't know... if Edward comes home-"

"You can keep your bra on, and I don't want to hear his name right now. Let him come back." I left the room and pressed my head against the closed door. It was much worse than I thought it was. How could I possibly leave her here with that monster? I heard her call my name and I tried to compose myself before entering the room again.

She had changed into the pants and a different bra that covered her better, I smirked that she had thought of that. I found what I needed from the first aid kit and started to run it into her back, she jumped slightly at my touch.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to surprise you."

I rubbed softly over her bruised back, trying to massage gently, she seemed to approve because I heard a soft sigh I was sure she wasnt aware she made. Before I could stop my self I brought my hands to her side and rubbed over her, feeling her ribs sticking out more than they probably should be.

"You will be sore for a while, your back is really beat up. Bella... how did you get those marks on your hip?" I asked, bringing up the welts again.

"I really don't want to talk about it." She said blushing.

"I wont push you to, do you want me to stay here tonight?"

"I will be fine, you should get back to Rosalie."

"She can take care of herself."

"Em, I really appreciate all you have done, I just want to rest. Come back in the morning?"

"What if Edward returns?"

I saw her visibly shaken. It confirmed that I needed to stay even more.

"I will be fine."

I wanted to argue but didn't want to make anything harder for her. I needed to respect her wishes, something my brother never did. It was killing me but I finally agreed to leave.

"I will call you if he comes home, I promise."

"You better call me Bells." I kissed her cheek and left. I shut the front door behind me and stood there. What am I suppose to do now? I only wanted to protect her. I decided I would drive around a little and come back to check on her in a few hours.

**BPOV**

"Isabella."

I struggled to open my eyes, I barely heard my name being called.

"You can sleep after what you put me through?"

Suddenly I was wide awake. I turned over and sat up quickly to see Edward standing at the side of the bed looming over me. His clothes were wrinkled, he had his tie off and his shirt was halfway unbuttoned.

"Edward?"

"Don't you dare speak to me!" He screamed, bringing his hand back and slapping me across the face with such force my body was thrown across the bed. "You embarrassed me tonight!"

I knew not to speak, I felt the blood slowly filling my mouth from where my cheek had been cut on my teeth when he hit me.

"Did I tell you to buy all that crap today? Did I ask you to come with me tonight?" He had leaned over so his face was nose to nose with mine. "You need to learn to obey me!" He grabbed my neck suddenly with one hand and squeezed tightly. "You are mine. You will do as I say. You think you can hide behind my brother? Tell me Bella, are you fucking him?" He no spoke so calmly, which was worse than when he was yelling. "Has my wife turned into a whore?"

My eyes were tearing and I was gasping, trying to get air into my lungs. He let go of my throat and stood back up, slowly discarding his clothing.

"I see now that I have to show you again that you belong to me. Only me." He had kicked his pants off and was now leaning over me again, his hands on my thighs prying them apart.

"Edward, please." I begged, wanting him to stop.

"That's right, beg me. Tell me how much you want me." He said through his teeth, he pinched my thighs when I didn't answer.

"I want you." I sobbed with defeat.

He let go on my thighs to pull down my pants and underwear in one motion, not even giving me a chance to prepare, he thrust into me fully.

"Say it Isabella, say you are mine." He grunted, pounding into my dry flesh with such force I felt like I was being torn apart.

"I'm yo-yo-yours!" I screamed out with giant sobs, praying he would be finished soon.

He brought a hand to my neck again and kept his pace fast, he squeezed till I could get no air in and came violently. He pulled out of me, bringing his lips to my ear, whispering menacingly.

"Don't you ever leave me Bella."

He left me laying as I was, laying down on his side of the bed and went to sleep. I laid their, my legs still apart, my hands on my side, fists clutching the sheet and trying to steady my breathing, crying deep sobs. It felt like hours till I hobbled my way to the bathroom to shower. I looked into the mirror and saw the dark hand print Edward had left on my face, opening my mouth to see the gash on the inside of my cheek. I lowered my eyes and saw my neck was already showing dark bruises. My hands ached from holding so tightly to the sheet on the bed. My thighs had small cuts from Edwards finger nails when he had pinched me, finger prints from where he had pried my legs open. Turning on the shower, I stepped in without waiting for the water be get warm. I curled into a ball on the shower floor, letting the water wash over me. Tomorrow is Saturday. I have to make it through the weekend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much Ana Rod for your support, you're amazing! I also take all reviews into consideration and I will work on not replaying the scene through both POV's. Thank you everyone for all your follows, favorites, and reviews! **

**EMPOV**

I drove past Bella's house for the fifth time in three hours, it was now four in the morning and since I still didn't see Edwards car, I finally made myself return home. I wanted to call Bella to make sure she was okay but also didn't want to wake her up, she needed her rest. I promised myself I would return to the house later in the morning to check on her. The drive home was only fifteen minutes from Bella's. I parked my car in the garage, noting that Rosalie's convertible was still gone.

_I need to either leave or confront her. _

_I thought to myself._

I now knew there was no love lost between us. We hadn't been hadn't been intimate in months, and I was beginning to wonder if we ever were really in love or if it was just my infatuation with her that brought me to asking her to marry me. We had nothing in common, even in the early days. Though, she used to at least pretend to be interested in my life long goals, agreeing with my want of a large family. It was my own blindness of her beauty that held me during the years we had been married during law school. Long days and nights of classes, we hardly spent time together, and the little time we had was spent in bed. After moving back home to work with my father, I started noticing she was slowly avoiding my touch, spending more and more time with her friends than at home or with me.

I started going to work early, staying late into the night, Edward and I were one in the same in that aspect at least. My excuse was not wanting to go home to a cold wife, I had been envious of Edward, thinking him determined and hard working, taking pride in his work.

Then I found out the truth.

_I had gotten home from the office late, Rosalie was already sleeping when I crawled into bed beside her. I tried to cuddle against her, wrap my arms around her but she woke up grumbling, pushing me away. I sighed, turning on my back and stared at the ceiling. I was just drifting off when I heard the hard knocks on the front door. Rosalie didn't even flinch._

"_Edward?" I was shocked to see my brother standing there, his clothes looking like he had been wrestling with someone._

"_Bella and I got into a fight." He didn't seem upset, just angry. "I don't know what to do." _

"_Dude, by some flowers, go home, and apologize." I grumbled, starting to close the door in his face till my blood froze at his next words._

"_She wont wake up."_

"_What? What do you mean she wont wake up?"_

"_I told you, we had a fight."_

"_Edward, you aren't making any sense." _

_Something told me I had to check on Bella, that something happened more than what Edward called a fight. I grabbed my keys and ran out of the house, racing the Edwards house. I banged on the door, when there was no answer I used the spare key Edward had given me a while back and entered the house._

"_Bella?" I looked around the house quickly, not seeing her, not hearing her answering to my calls. I went to the stairs to see if she was upstairs, that's when I saw her, laying in a heap at the bottom of the stairs._

"_Oh my god, Bella!" I ran to her. "What happened?"_

"_Wh-wh-what are you doing here?" _

"_Edward came over to our house and said you guys had a fight. What are you doing laying here?" I tried to help her stand up,but she was waving back and forth, suddenly she screamed and bent over clutching her stomach. I bent to help her and saw blood seeping through her pants._

"_Oh my god, Bella, you are bleeding!" She glanced up at me and that's when I saw her face, bruised and with small red welts that looked similar to fingers._

"_Bella, what happened to your face?" She reached up and touched her cheek, bringing to my attention a cut, it was then I saw the marks were a hand print, the cut where a wedding ring would lay._

"_I am going to kill him." I spit out through clenched teeth. "Come on, I am bringing you to the hospital."_

"_Emmett! My baby!" She screamed. _

_Oh my god, please no._

"_Bella, are you pregnant?" I asked, her only answer was a small nod as she looked at me with frightened eyes._

"_Calm down sweet heart, I am here, I will take care of you."_

_I carried her to my car and drove as fast as I could to the closest hospital, leaving my car running in the emergency entrance, I picked her back up and went racing into the hospital._

"_Help! My sister in law is bleeding, shes pregnant!" I looked down and saw she wasn't responsive. _

_I lost it, screaming, pleading for someone to help her. Finally a doctor rushed over and took over._

_She had been examined and I was told she lost her baby. I sat in the chair next to her, waiting for her to wake up. I held one of her hands in mine, wondering how I was going to tell her. I wanted her permission to have Edward arrested. A movement caught my attention by the door and I saw Edward standing there._

"_Rosalie told me she was here." He said emotionless._

_I couldn't stand the sight of him, I got up quickly and shoved him into the wall forcefully. _

"_What were you thinking!? Putting your hands on your wife? Did you even care if she lost the baby?!" He had the nerve to just glare at me, about to speak when someone else interrupted us._

"_Em... Emmett?" I heard Bella trying to say. I let go of Edward and walked toward her. Suddenly Edward rushed past me, pushing me out of his way._

"_Bella baby, I am so sorry! Please say you forgive me!" He cried out, rubbing her face where he had hit her. It made me sick to see._

"_I swear, I will never do anything like that again, please, please say you forgive me! That you love me still!"_

_I started crying looking at his own tears. I loved him._

"_I'm sorry, I should have been better about the birth control, its my fault." She said, crying._

_He laid his head in her lap and sobbed, repeating over and over how much he loved her and how sorry he was. That he would never lay a hand on her in anger again. Bella looked at me and she flinched at the obvious disgust on my face watching him blubber his lies._

"_The baby?" She asked, starring at the wall behind me._

"_I'm so sorry baby, so sorry." Edward mumbled, crying._

"_What... the baby?!" Bella started panicking._

"_Bella, you need to calm down, please." I said, walking over to her. "You lost the baby, Isabella." I said quietly, reaching for her hand. I really hoped this was enough to make her leave Edward._

_She looked over at Edward and I saw him glaring at our hands._

"_I lost my baby?" She cried out, I could only nod. I was afraid to speak, feeling ready to cry for her myself._

"_I'm so sorry." Edward repeated._

_I stepped back when Bella started to comfort him. Him! I sat back into a chair and watched them, waiting for him to leave. How could she lay there and tell him it was find, she forgave him, trying to accept the blame herself._

_He finally left to get a cup of coffee, I took it as my chance._

"_Bella, you need to press charges."_

"_No Emmett, he is sorry."_

"_He has to be held accountable! You cant let him get away with this!"_

"_Emmett-"_

"_He killed your child! What more of a reason do you need? To wait for next time and see if he succeeds in killing you?!" She started crying at my outburst and I felt like complete shit._

"_I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to yell at you."_

"_Please, can you just let me do as I wish?"_

_I knew what she really meant was, be the person to listen to her, let her make a decision, something I now realized she hasn't ever been given before._

"_Promise me, you will call me if you ever need me, if he ever lays a hand on you again." I pleaded._

_She never answered me._

I called Bella's phone at eight that morning. When she didn't answer I drove back over to her house. Edwards car still wasn't there, instead of chancing waking her up by knocking, I used my key and let myself in.

Tiptoeing up the stairs I made my way to her room. The door was open so I peaked my head in to see if she was still asleep. What I saw made my stomach tie into knots.

Edward was laying over her, rubbing her hair back, pressing small kisses all over her face.

"I'm sorry, sorry, sorry." He kept mumbling over and over.

Why did she keep letting him back?! What else was there for me to do, short from kidnapping her to make her listen to me? I felt defeated and was ready to turn around and leave when Bella's eyes gazed into mine. What I saw froze me in spot.

Her eyes were pleading with me, terrified. She wasn't touching Edward back, wasn't forgiving him. She was just laying still on the bed while he kept going on and on. I saw the new marks on her face, lowering my eyes till I saw her neck, the hand prints on them starkly visible against her pale skin. My blood started boiling, I brought my gaze to Edward one more time and saw he was starting to fumble with his pants, ready to have sex with an unresponsive Bella.

My blood was boiling, my vision red.


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

I was able to make myself get out of the shower and lay on my side of the bed, as far as I could from Edward. I didn't sleep, didn't move. Every time Edward even twitched in his sleep I held my breath. My throat and face hurt, my back ached, my privates burned from abuse. The sun was rising, I watched it until it was sunny outside again. Edward started to wake and I shook with fear.

_Please don't let him hurt me again. _

He rolled over and I felt his hands on my hips, pulling me so I was rolling over to lay on my back. He brought himself up to his elbows and hovered over me.

"Oh my Isabella, can you forgive me? I lost my temper, I was jealous seeing you with Emmett, you understand don't- you? Please say you do. I love you Bella." He started kissing my face where he had struck me, soft kisses all over, down to my neck.

"I'm sorry, sorry, sorry." He said in between kisses.

I could hear his breathing pick up, turning into small pants.

_Please NO!_

Edward had his hands on my breasts, twisting my nipples painfully, when I looked and saw Emmett standing in the doorway, staring. I tried to plead with my eyes for help. My body couldn't take another round of 'love making' from him. I saw Emmett's face slowly turning red and his body rigid with anger. I recognized the signs from how Edward looked when he grew angry at me. Emmett strode into the bedroom with long, fast steps, he grabbed Edward by his neck and threw him off of me, to the ground.

I was stunned into silence as I saw Emmett on the ground, over Edward, he had one hand on Edwards chest, holding him down, his other hand in a fist, punching him over and over.

"Get off of me!" Edward yelled, trying to push at Emmett. He was to powerful for Edward to fight against, he stopped pushing and instead tried to protect his face from blows.

"Emmett!" I finally called out. I was afraid if he didn't stop, he would end up killing him.

"Emmett stood up, kicking Edward in the stomach.

"You will _never_ touch her again." Emmett said, pointing down at him.

He walked over to me, wrapped a blanket around my naked body and picked me up.

"You are coming home with me whether you want to your not. I refuse to let him hurt you again Isabella." He said sternly, but also softly.

"Em, I'm not dressed..."

He didn't stop but kept walking down the stairs, out the house, and to his car. After laying me in the back seat, he locked me in and I sat up a bit to see him stride back into the house. Five minutes later I saw him walking out the front door with a bag in his hand, my breath caught when I saw Edward chasing after him. Emmett just ignored him and walked over to the car, unlocked it and got in, re locking the doors.

"Lay down Bella."

"Bella! Don't you dare leave me!" Edward screamed as he reached the car, banging on the window as Emmett started the car. "I _will_ come for you!" Emmett drove off and I screamed when Edward threw a rock at the back window, causing it to crack but not shatter.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked me, now sounding calm.

"Y-yes." I croaked, my throat aching.

"I am bringing you to the hospital. Try to dress."

Not long after we arrived and I was given an examination room to wait in. Emmett was sitting in a chair in the corner while I sat on a table in a paper gown.

A soft knock on the door announced the Doctor was ready.

"Hello, I am Kate." I raised my eyebrow at her name.

"I hate formality. I think in cases like this, its better to be more open with each other." She stated, walking over to me. "I want to check your throat first, is that alright with you?"

I nodded and closed my eyes as her hands pressed lightly around my throat, feeling around the sides and front. She then asked me to open my mouth so she could look inside.

"You will be in some pain for a few days, your voice will be hoarse, but you will feel much better I would say in three day's time. Would you lay back please."

"Should I leave?" Emmett asked, standing up.

"That is up to Bella." Kate said.

I shook my head, tears in my eyes. He walked over to me, kissing my forehead, and stood there so he couldn't watch the doctor as she checked me over.

"Bella, I need you to scoot your bottom down to the edge of the table. This may be painful but I need to make sure there is no damage, I will be as quick as possible."

I jumped when I felt something being inserted into my tender flesh, crying out in pain.

"Almost done. Bella, Bella, you are going to need two sutures. Please hold still, I will give you something for the pain and it will be over in a few minutes."

I squeezed Emmett's hand, keeping my eyes closed as I felt tears slide out. Moments later it was over.

"You need to refrain from any sexual activity for two weeks. I will also prescribe an anti biotic to be in the safe side, along with pain relievers. If you have any problems, or new pains, come back in right away. I will give you a set of crutches to use also till your ankle heals. It shouldn't take longer than a week for it to feel better." She typed my medication into the computer and told us where to pick it up.

After the pharmacy Emmett helped me back into the car and drove to his home. Edwards car was there waiting.

"Bella, I am going to carry you inside, I want to get you into a bedroom quickly before kicking his ass again." he said with his jaw clenched.

He had his arms around me, walking right past Rosalie who tried to intercept him, and down the hall to a guest bedroom. He laid me on the bed and pulled a blanket over me.

"I will be right back."

I heard shouting and something shattering, I was guessing glass. A few moments later Emmett was back in the bedroom.

"He is gone Bella, I am going to get the house keys and security codes changed today so he has no access to the house."

"Emmett what the HELL!" Rosalie screamed as she entered the room. "Why would you put yourself in the middle of this drama and bring it into our house?!"

"Rosalie, leave."

"No! I demand you make her go back home and deal with her husband herself!"

Emmett stood up and stalked to her, standing inches away, towering over her.

"I want you OUT! Pack your shit and leave my house! Go to your boyfriends house, your parents, I honestly don't care, Get. Out." He yelled at her.

I was stunned, watching her struggle with deciding to actually leave or yell back.

"I know Rose. I know about all your little affairs, where you really go when you are 'meeting the girls'. Don't try to fight me. As per our marriage contract, if either of us broke our vows, stepped out on the other, they get nothing. This is my house, not yours, you will not get a cent from me. I suggest you leave and contact your lawyer." He said, now calmly, which was just as scary.

"My things-"

"I will have movers come to pack and deliver it to any address you like."

She glared at him, then at me, and stormed out of the room.

"Emmett, you shouldn't have done that just for me."

"Bella, it wasn't for you. It should have happened years ago, I just never wanted to deal with it before. It is time." He sighed, "Get some sleep Love, I have some phone calls I need to make." He kissed my forehead and left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

**EMPOV**

Once I started hitting Edward, I couldn't stop, I felt great satisfaction with every punch.

"Emmett." I heard Bella say softly. I knew it was time to stop and get her out of the house. I stood up, kicking him.

"You will _never_ touch her again." I said through my teeth.

I walked over to her, wrapped a blanket around her naked body and picked her up.

"You are coming home with me whether you want to your not. I refuse to let him hurt you again Isabella."

"Em, I'm not dressed..."

I ignored her objection and kept walking out of the house, laying her down in the back seat of my car. I locked her in and quickly headed back into the house, into the bedroom. I grabbed a bag and started throwing random clothes into it for her. I would buy her anything else she needed.

"You cant take my wife!" Edward screamed, trying to grab the bag from me. I pushed him off of me and walked back out of the house to the car, Edward trying to keep up with my pace.

"Lay down Bella."

"Bella! Don't you dare leave me!" Edward screamed as he reached the car, banging on the window as "I _will_ come for you!" I drove off and didn't even flinch when I heard the sound of cracking glass when he threw a rock at it.

"Are you okay?" I asked her quietly.

"Y-yes."

"I am bringing you to the hospital. Try to dress."

The visit was horrible, I felt helpless as Bella lay in pain, getting even more angry at the damage he had done when he forced himself in her. I tried my best to remain calm, holding her hand, getting her medicine, and walking her back to the car. When we got to my house I saw Edward was there waiting. I gritted my teeth in frustration.

"Bella, I am going to carry you inside, I want to get you into a bedroom quickly before kicking his ass again."

I carried her into the house, almost knocking Rosalie out of my way, as I brought Bella to a bedroom, laying her down on the bed.

"I will be right back."

"LEAVE!" I bellowed at Edward, he staggered back at the sound of my voice but didnt leave.

"She is mine Emmett!"

"The hell she is! You better not show up here again." I threatened.

When he still didn't leave I took a step toward him raising my fist to hit him again. I noticed Rosalie and ducked as she threw a vase at the two of us.

"Stop! I am calling the police!" She cried out.

"This isn't over Emmett." Edward said pointing at me, finally leaving the house.

"He is gone Bella, I am going to get the house keys and security codes changed today so he has no access to the house." I told her as I walked back into her new room.

"Emmett what the HELL!" Rosalie screamed as she entered the room. "Why would you put yourself in the middle of this drama and bring it into our house?!"

"Rosalie, leave."

"No! I demand you make her go back home and deal with her husband herself!"

I couldn't take it anymore, I took long steps over to her and made myself stand over her so she knew I was serious.

"I want you OUT! Pack your shit and leave my house! Go to your boyfriends house, your parents, I honestly don't care, Get. Out. I know Rose. I know about all your little affairs, where you really go when you are 'meeting the girls'. Don't try to fight me. As per our marriage contract, if either of us broke our vows, stepped out on the other, they get nothing. This is my house, not yours, you will not get anything from me. I suggest you contact your lawyer." I said calmly and quietly.

"My things-"

"I will have movers come to pack and deliver it to any address you like."

She glared and stormed out of the room.

"Emmett, you shouldn't have done that just for me." Bella said softly from her room.

"Bella, it wasn't just for you. It should have happened years ago, I just never wanted to deal with it before. It is time. Get some sleep Love, I have some phone calls I need to make." I kissed her forehead and closed the door behind me.

I was relieved that Rose and Edward were finally out of the house, but I knew there wasn't going to be an easy road ahead of us.

I walked into my office and called to have the security codes reset and to have someone sent over to change all the locks. I then called my Dad and asked him to write up my divorce papers. He was retired but I trusted no one more than him to handle this for me

"Emmett, what happened?" My father asked, shocked at my request.

"She has been cheating, for a while now. There are other reasons but that is the main one." I told him.

"Also Dad, while I have you on the phone, could you look over Bella and Edwards marriage contract?"

"Emmett, do you mind telling me why you would want to look into Edwards marriage details?"

"Dad... I don't really know how to say it. Maybe you could come over for dinner soon to talk about it? All I can really say over the phone is that Bella will be staying with me for a while."

"Bella is staying with you?"

"Yes."

"I have many questions, Son. I will be there for dinner tonight. I will expect answers."

"Yes Sir."


	10. Chapter 10

**EMPOV**

My father rang the doorbell at seven that evening. He came baring bags of food from my favorite Italian restaurant.

"I didn't think they did take out!" I exclaimed taking the bags from him excitedly.

"Well, you know Uncle Aro, he could never deny me anything."

Uncle Aro was in reality one of my Dad's old, high profile clients he used to work with. After Aro's first case, when I was ten, he started coming for Sunday dinners, He made most of his money under the table with the restaurant as a front. He had bank accounts all over the world. He requested to be called Uncle by Edward and I, and in return was always there if we had any trouble, and to send large checks for birthday's and Christmas. I walked into the kitchen and got out three plates.

"Let's eat dinner before we move on to the serious topic." I said to my father who had followed me in. "I will go get Bella, would you mind setting the table?"

"Certainly, I cant wait to see that beautiful daughter in law of mine." He said smiling with excitement.

How I wished it really was that kind of visit and not under such a horrible circumstance.

I knocked softly on Bella's bedroom door before entering. She was propped up in bed with a book in her hand that I had brought her from my office earlier.

"Emmett, this book is wonderful!" She said when she noticed me, giving me a huge smile.

"I'm glad you like it. The Count of Monte Cristo is one of my favorites. I came to see if you were hungry, my Dad came to visit and brought us Valentino's for dinner."

"Please tell me you aren't teasing!" She said with big eyes, I couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm. After everything she has been through, she is still able to find joy in the small things.

"You will have to get out of that bed to find out!" I said grinning.

I helped her get her crutches so she could walk herself to the table. I noticed she liked taking what little independence she could. It hurt my heart to realize it had been taken from her for all these years.

"Bella!" My Dad said with a big smile as we entered the room.

I had to give my Dad credit, I saw how his eyes flicked over the marks on her face and neck, noting her crutches, but he hid it well before Bella could see the worry he had.

"Carlisle! Emmett didn't tell me you were coming till just now or I would have fixed my appearance." She said, giving me a slight glare, I just grinned back.

"Nonsense, you are beautiful, my girl."

"Ah yes, said the lawyer." She replied giving him a big hug, which was quite awkward considering her crutches.

I was relived that Carlisle made lots of small talk while we ate, never questioning the reason of Bella living under my roof or her injuries. I stood up to clear the dishes and brought out a tray with coffee and mugs for us all. When I walked back out to join them I saw that he had moved them into the living room, seeing them sitting together on the couch.

"I brought coffee." I said placing the tray down on the coffee table. I decided to just jump right into it. "Bells, I asked my father to look into your and Edwards marriage contract." She visibly paled at my words.

"Isabella, would you tell me why you are living with Emmett?" My dad asked her.

Bella's eyes held fear, she looked at me, begging me to rescue her. I nodded my head at her and spoke up.

"Dad, look at her neck... her face. Those are just a few of her injuries. Her back is worse, she has other injuries I wont speak of, but they are severe."

"What caused them?"

"Look at her neck Dad, you are a smart man, what do the bruises look like?" He looked at her and I saw him turn just as pale as Bella. "Who, not what is the correct question. Edward. Edward did this." He was silent for a moment, taking it all in and letting it roll through his mind, clearing his throat before speaking.

"How long has this been going on?" He asked in a low voice.

"I don't know when it all started, but the first time I found out was before they went to college. Do you remember her hospital stay before they left?" He nodded his head t my words.

"Edward told me she fell down the stairs." He said with now knowing eyes.

"Edward did that, he left her unconscious at the bottom of the stairs and came to get me. She was pregnant, that is why he did it."

"Pregnant?" His head snapped to look at Bella.

"I lost the baby, I'm so sorry!" She whispered, tears streaming down her face.

Carlisle jumped up and held her in his arms.

"Shhh, it will be okay." He said, trying to sooth her.

"He has hit me, raped me, kicked me." She started rambling, unable to stop herself. "He controls what and how much I eat, who I am friends with, where I go, how much money I spend." She couldn't speak any longer, her emotions running on high.

We were all silent as she let my father comfort her.

"I'm sorry Carlisle." She finally said in a weak voice.

"Don't apologize. I am the one that should apologize to you, I should have seen it. I have been so blind. I am thankful his mother never found out the truth, she would have been heart broken."

"Dad, I want to find out what will happen if she divorces him."

"Has she pressed charges against him? Filed any police reports?"

I shook my head no.

"Has she taken pictures, documented evidence of abuse?"

"No."

He sighed, rubbing his temples.

"We need to take pictures of the currents injuries, it will turn into a 'he said, she said' battle. It will be hard to prove since she has never documented anything till now. I may not know my son as well as I thought, but I do know he will not give in without a fight." he sighed.

He suddenly looked older than he did when he arrived.

"I'm sorry I have involved you." I told him.

"Emmett, I am glad you called. With you and I behind her, she has a much better chance of winning. Edward is smart, we will have to work extra hard to make sure we are a step ahead of him at all times. I hate to admit it, but he has more of a knack at his job than I even did. I am going to go home and review the papers I have. Take pictures of all injuries she has, I am trusting you to keep him from her."

"Of course. Are you going to see Edward?"

"No, I don't think I could handle that tonight. Soon, but not right now." He stood up to leave after giving Bella a hug, reassuring her that he was there to look after her best interests. I walked him to the door.

"Emmett, you are a good man. Your mother would be proud."

"Thanks."

"But I must warn you to be careful."

"What do you mean? I can handle my own against Edward."

"I know you can. I am talking about Bella."

"Bella?"

"Emmett, you are a damn good lawyer, but I am your father. I can see it in your eyes, every time you look at her."

He didn't need to explain, I knew. I have been fighting the attraction I felt toward her, doing my best to be the friend she needed. If my father saw, did she also?

**BPOV**

It wasn't long till Emmett rejoined me in the living room. I felt exhausted after Carlisle visit. It drained me to have to tell him of Edwards true nature. He brought a camera in with him and we didn't say a word as he took pictures of my injuries, he got my back but I requested that I take the ones of my thighs myself. We settled back on the couch, words hard to come by.

"Thank you for looking out for me Em."

"You don't have to thank be Bells." He said, coming to sit beside me on the couch. "Let's watch a movie, huh?" He asked.

I agreed and he left to make popcorn. Handing me the bowl he started a movie, turned off the lights and sat back down next to me, draping a blanket over me. I leaned back and did my best to keep my eyes open.

When I woke up I was leaning against Emmett, my head resting on his chest, his arm wrapped around my side. He was snoring softly, his head leaning backwards. I giggled at him, wondering how he could even be comfortable. Sighing I snuggled closer and closed my eyes, I was too comfortable and tired to try to make my way back to the bedroom.

"Good night Em." I whispered before drifting off again.


	11. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

I awoke the next morning, bolting straight up startled, there was loud, incessant banging coming from the front door. I looked for Emmett but didn't see him in the room, I limped my way to the door, my ankle was feeling much better, just a bit sore now. After entering the new code Emmett had given me I opened it and saw Rosalie standing there fuming.

"How dare I be locked out of my own house!" She screeched, never appearing more unattractive as she did at that moment.

"Emmett had the codes changed." I informed her.

"Moron, couldn't even remember to tell his own wife." She grumbled, pushing past me to enter the house.

"Rose, I don't think he wants you here."

"Who do you think you are? You cant keep your own husband happy so you move on to steal mine?"

"I am not stealing him Rose. I did all I could for Edward, he needs help."

"Please, Tayna has been with him for months and has never had any issue." She snarled. "You are just an ungrateful bitch!"

I felt my heart stop beating for a moment.

_Months?_

And then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Rosalie had known, she knew that when I went to the office party that Edward would show up with that woman.

"You_ knew_?!"

"Who do you think introduced them? God, you are so stupid sometimes! He deserves someone like her, shes beautiful and knows how to keep her man happy! All you do is make him angry, and trust me, you aren't anything special to look at."

"Is that why you helped me find a dress? You wanted me to see them together?"

"Catching on aren't you. Of course I wanted you to see, I was hoping once you saw you weren't making him happy, you would do the unselfish thing and let him go. Tayna is my best friend, she deserves to be happy, _they_ deserve to be happy. He told Tayna over and over how much he loved her but that he would never ask you for a divorce, that you were mentally unstable and he was afraid of what drastic measure you would take if he did."

"Rosalie, I never thought I could dislike you more than I already did." Emmett said, suddenly appearing in the entrance hall. "What you did to me, I have accepted. But to do that to Bella?" His face was red with anger he took a step for her and I grew fearful.

"Emmett, please don't! Rose, tell him you didn't mean it! I screamed.

Emmett stared at me with sadness, his eyes pleading with me.

"Bella, I am not Edward, I would never put my hands on a woman, even one as heartless as her. Calm down sweetheart."

"_Sweetheart_!? You just wait Emmett! If you go through with this ridiculous divorce, I will be telling everyone how you are sleeping with your brothers wife, how you moved her in with you minutes after they fought and you kicked me out after! You will never win!"

"Rosalie, leave. There is no reason for you to be here. I told you I will have your things delivered. As to your stories, tell whoever you want. I could give a shit of what you do. But warn you, I will hire a guard for the house if you even so much as walk on the grass.

"You are going to regret this Emmett Cullen! You will never find someone like me."

"I could only hope not. The papers will be delivered later this afternoon, be sure to sign in all the correct lines."

I watched as she glared at each of us before storming out, much like she had the day before.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"I never knew." I was frustrated with the tears I couldn't hold back, mad that I felt so hurt over his betrayal.

Emmett rushed to me and held me in his strong arms. I let myself cry into his chest for a moment before gathering my wits and pulling myself together.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't care."

"Of course you care. You gave him your all, he only gave you his anger, then you find out the rest of him was given to someone else. Once you are over the shock, you are going to be angry, and that's okay too. I will be here to talk with you, help you, every step of the way. I will never leave you to fend for yourself until you are ready for it."

I stared into his face, taking in his words. I was so grateful for everything he had already given me and what he was still giving. I took in his kind eyes, his full lips sporting a gently smile. I loved his dimples and his curls he tried to tame. How his words were always motivational, not degrading. He always had my best interest at heart and never forced a decision on me. My heart started beating fast as I thought of all these things, looking at his handsome face.

_What are you doing?_

I had to mentally shake myself, why was I thinking these things? He is my best friend, my brother in law of all things!

_Distance yourself, now! Before you really make a fool of yourself!_

"I am going to go take a shower and dress for the day." I told him, leaving as quickly as my ankle would allow.

**EMPOV**

I woke up on the sofa with Bella curled into my side, sound asleep still. I smiled at the sight of her peaceful face, minus the marks my brother had left on her. I gently pushed the hair out of her face, not wanting to wake her. I shifted slightly and my eyes grew wide.

_Fuck, morning wood._

It didn't help matters that one of her hands was resting on my thigh. Moving as slowly as I could, I managed to stand and lay Bella softly down without her eyes opening. This is the last thing I want her to see. I needed a shower. A cold one at that.

As I got out of the shower I heard someone knocking on the door. When I heard the code sound I hurriedly dressed, racing down the stairs, worried it was Edward,

I came up behind Rosalie just as she was telling Bella how she had planned on Bella finding Edward with Tayna. I should have known.

I kicked her and her empty threats out of the house and rushed to Bella's side.

I held her against my chest and let her cry her hearts content. She fit so perfectly in my arms, and I would hold her there as long as she wanted to be there.

I wish she could see herself through my eyes. She was beautiful, strong, so smart. She lifted her face and stared at me. Her eyes looking right into mine. I was lost, I felt her searching for something, but for the life of me I didn't know what. I felt myself pulling my head forward, closer to hers.

"I am going to go take a shower and dress for the day." She hurriedly said and left the room quickly.

What was I thinking!? She must have sensed what was about to happen and got scared. I just hope I didn't break her trust in me.

I walked into the kitchen sitting at a bar stool once I poured a cup of coffee. I stared into my cup, guilt weighing on me. I had known what Edward was doing to her, I always tried to talk to her about it, make her leave him, but what could I really do but suggest? I would never try to control her, that is what Edward had done. Then the other night, I was so stupid to do her bidding and leave her in the house alone. I thought I was keeping her safe by driving by to make sure Edward didn't return, little did I know he left his car at Tanya's and took a cab home. I should have made her listen when she lost the baby. I shouldn't have left her alone in that house.

I needed to make it up to her somehow.


	12. Chapter 12

**EMPOV**

I was making Bella and I sandwiches for lunch, waiting for her to come out of her room. I had just put some chips onto our plates when she came in looking fresh. I noticed that she was walking without her crutches and just slightly favoring her ankle.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her, setting a plate in front of her as she sat at the kitchen table

"Much better after a bath, thank you."

"And your ankle?"

"I think it is almost healed, it isn't hurting very much."

"That's great Bells!" I was happy to see that her bruises on her face and neck were turning yellow, they should be fully gone in a few more days. "I have an idea I wanted to run by you."

"Whats that?" She asked taking a huge bite of her sandwich.

I chuckled at her soft moan and the bit of mayo that was left near her bottom lip. Then it was my turn to moan as she licked it off slowly, I hid it by also taking a bite of my food. I need to get a better handle on my infatuation with her.

"Another couple of days you should be healed enough for some lite physical activity." She raised an eyebrow at me in question, her eyes giving me a speculating gaze.

"Like what?"

"Like I could start training you. I thought teaching you some self defense would not only be fun, but make you feel more confident."

"Self defense? As in boxing?"

"In a sense. My second major was physical education. We will start tomorrow, if you would like to, that is. We will begin with your arms, till your ankle is fully healed."

She took another bite and chewed thoughtfully, thinking it over.

"That sound great actually." She said, giving me a huge smile.

I then decided my goal would be to make her smile like that as often as I could.

"Em, I have to give it to you, you make the best sandwich I have ever had!" She said, picking up the second half.

"That is about as far as my cooking skills go, but you will get one anytime you want, Love." I said, stealing a chip from her plate as she swatted at me, our game we always played when eating together.

"You make me lunch when you are here to eat it, and I will take over dinner then."

"Deal."

She stood up and took our empty plates to the sink.

"You don't have to do that you know."

"You prepared it for us, I can clean up." She said, bending to load the dishwasher.

I couldn't speak to argue back with her. Watching her bend over in front of me stole all of my attention.

"See something you like?" She asked. I looked over to see she had her head turned in my direction.

I freaked out a little, afraid I had made her nervous, then I noticed the teasing smile she was giving me.

I gave her a silly grin, standing up and dancing around foolishly as I left the room singing.

"_This is a man's world, but it wouldn't nothing, nothing not one little thing, without a woman or a girl..."_

I listened to her giggle while I walked toward my office, a big smile on my face.

**BPOV**

I soaked in the large tub that was in the bathroom connected to my room. I closed my eyes, letting the warm water ease my sore muscles. I turned my ankle around a bit, the water had made it feel much better than it had this morning, no longer so stiff. My thoughts started to drift toward Emmett. The new feelings I was starting to get when he held me, when he spoke to me. My stomach started doing little flips with each new thought.

_I need to stop this!_

Sighing I got out of the tub, putting on a pair of yoga pants and a baggy t-shirt. I was secretly rebelling against Edward, I was never allowed to walk around my house dressed like this. If I was honest with myself, it was as fearful as it was exciting. I'm ashamed to admit that I am still scared of Edward, of the idea of him showing up and seeing me like this. But Emmett was here, I would no longer push him away and make him leave me with his brother. I needed to listen to him this time and stay away from Edward.

When I walked into the kitchen I saw Emmett had made us lunch. Again my mind started to drift toward how handsome he was. I felt my heart flip a bit when he gave me a big smile, placing our food on the table. It happened again with his asking after my well being. Sitting down, I took a huge bite.

_Holy crap this is good._

I moaned in appreciation, licking the mayo that smeared onto my face. I didn't even think of being embarrassed, Emmett and I have eaten lunch together so often, I knew something like that wouldn't bother him like it would have Edward. I could eat as much as I wanted, and Emmett would just offer me more.

"Another couple of days you should be healed enough for some lite physical activity." I looked at him, wondering what was going through that beautiful head of his.

_Shut up!_

I agreed to his idea of teaching me some self defense, it actually sounded not only just a good idea, but that it would be fun also.

I stood, gathering our plates to wash.

Turning to see why he was so quiet, my mouth opened in shock as I saw him staring at my ass.

"See something you like?" I asked him teasingly, what a guy!

He stood up giving me his big goofy grin, dancing and twirling as he left the room, singing in a loud voice making me giggle.

I can't believe he remembered my confession of secretly loving James Brown!

He has done everything for me, giving me a safe place to stay, making sure Edward stayed away, taking care of my injuries. And he himself going though a hard time. I haven't done a thing to make sure he was okay after his and Rosalie's split, of having to take my side over his own brothers.

Then I got an idea. My new goal, to make Emmett laugh. Giggling I raced to Emmett's bedroom.

I walked in, happily surprised. His room wasn't perfect like Edward insisted our bedroom be like. He had a pile of clothes in a corner, his bed was unmade. A empty water glass sat on the night stand. It made me love him even more! I went to his closet and pulled a fedora hat from his shelf. Laughing I went back down stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

**You are all wonderful! I am posting two chapters today to make up for the short chapter 11. Also I will have family visiting the next three days so I wont be able to write a new chapter much. I will post tomorrow but I am afraid I might now be able to till Monday after that. I am going to work on it most of the day so hopefully I will have a chapter or two that I can post quickly this weekend anyway. Thank you all for the support! Also, I am VERY excited about tomorrow's chapter :)**

**EMPOV**

Sitting on my office desk I picked up the phone to call my dad. It went straight to voice mail.

"Hey Dad, I was wondering if you could do me a favor, or rather one for Bella. I want you to start the paperwork for divorce between her and Edward. I will have her contact you once I speak to her about it. Thanks."

I hung up and started up my computer, suddenly there was music blaring from the living room.

_What in the world?_

I started to stand up when Bella came sliding in her socks down the hall, stopping in front of my door. She had on one of my hats, pulled over her eyes.

"_Don't be so quick to walk away... Dance with me... I wanna walk your body... please stay... Dance with me... You don't have to admit you wanna play... dance with me... Just let me rock you... Til the break of day... Dance with me..."_

She was singing, dancing around awkwardly making me laugh loudly.

I stood up and raced to her, grabbing her hands to twirl her, making her laugh with me.

We danced and sang together, smiling and laughing the whole time.

"Are you teasing my man crush on Justin Timberlake?" I asked her when the song stopped.

"Maybe a little." She said, giggling when I tickled her sides. "Stop, stop!" She squealed. "I just wanted to make you laugh!"

I gave up tickling her when she threatened to pee, resting my hands on her hips. She was still giggling slightly, smiling up at me, her eyes sparkling like I had never seen them do before. I realized she was happy, not worried about what was going to happen to her later. I hope it was also of her knowledge I had no repercussions for anything she may say or do. I leaned my head lower, closer to hers.

"Bella, are you happy here?" I asked, softly,

"Of course Em, I know I am safe, you wont hurt me."

I stared into her eyes, searching, making sure she was being truthful.

"I am _very_ happy you are here." I whispered, our lips being drawing closer.

Her expression never wavered, I was waiting for fear, nervousness, any sign of distress. None came. I wanted to kiss her so badly, It took everything I had not to. I knew deep down that it was to soon, the last thing I wanted to do was to kiss her and give her second thoughts of being here, or worse, return to Edward.

"I'm going to go for a run, will you be okay for a while alone?" I asked, still not moving away.

She answered with a nod of her head, also refusing to move. So neither of us did. We just stood there, our body's not touching, but standing close, my hands on her hips, our lips inches apart. I saw something flicker in her eyes that I couldn't name, I figured it was time. I kissed her forehead and stepped back.

"I will be back soon. Lock the door and set the code, okay?"

She nodded at me in agreement and I went upstairs to change into my running clothes.

Checking on Bella before I left, I saw her curled in the sitting room with a blanket and book.

"Remember to set the locks." I called to her before walking out the door.

Five miles later I was on my way back home. The fresh air helping to clear my head. I knew I had to take a step back and let Bella heal, I finally accepted the idea I was more than just attracted to her. We have had a friendship for quite some time now, I have always loved the person she is, but these past couple of weeks I was looking at her beyond that. I wanted to think she felt it also, that she had wanted me to kiss her just as much as I wanted to. My phone ringing stopped the conflict going on in my head. Looking at the caller ID I saw it was my father.

"Dad." I said, slowing to a fast walk.

"How are you and Bella doing?"

"She is getting much better."

"I am glad to hear that. I was calling because your brother showed up last night."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted me to try to talk to Bella, in his words, _'make her come to her senses.' _I told him what I knew, what I saw, and that he was no longer welcome in my home."

"Dad, what are we going to do about the practice? I don't think I can go back and work with him."

"We will figure it out. For now I want to suggest the idea of you working on what you can from home and letting Jasper Hale handle the rest of your load."

"What do you think of promoting him? Letting him take my place permanently."

"Emmett, I think promoting him is an excellent idea, but what do you mean take your place?"

"Dad, I know how hard you worked to build what you have for Edward and I, but just cant do it anymore."

"As much as it pains me, I understand, you have to do what is best for you. What are your plans?"

"I'm not really sure yet, I will figure it out though and as soon as I do I will call you. Have you started the papers for Bella and Edwards divorce?"

"Yes, yours and Rosalie's are finished, you just have to set a court date. Normally you would have to wait, being separated for a time before it would become official, but since there is adultery involved that will not be required."

"What about Bella?"

"Her's will be a bit more difficult, because of the abuse she would also not have to wait for the divorce, but there is Edward. He will never admit to what he has done."

"Meaning there will be a fight."

"Yes, I am assuming because of his denial in the accusations there will be a battle in court."

"I don't know if she is strong enough for that right now, Dad."

"Give her some credit, Son. I think she is stronger than you think. She did leave him finally, after all. Just pick a night and I will drive over so we can both sit and talk to her about her options. We will let her decided."

Sighing, I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I appreciate everything you are doing."

"Of course. Talk to you soon."

**BPOV**

_What just happened?_

Did I imagine the look on Emmett's face? I was so sure he had wanted to kiss me, and even though there was a slight tug saying not to do it, a bigger part wanted him to. I felt so confused with my emotions, I shouldn't be looking at anyone with desire, I had just left my husband. It hadn't been a good marriage, it hadn't been love filled. But still, after everything I have been through, a relationship should be the farthest thing from my mind. And yet, I couldn't help but think of Emmett, and thinking of him as someone who wasn't _just_ my brother in-law. I have never admitted it, but if I was honest with myself, the attraction toward him happened long before all this chaos.

_It was two months after I had lost the baby and Edward was in class. Emmett showed up grinning in a ridiculous fishing hat and huge rain boots._

"_Emmett, WHAT are you wearing?!" I asked laughing._

_I stopped in mid laugh, realizing it was the first time I had laughed in months._

"_Well, we are going fishing!"_

_My heart stopped._

"_Emmett, I can't. I didn't ask Edward and I cant call him while he is in class."_

"_Relax, I am his brother! Why would he care if you spent the day with family?"_

_I struggled with wanting to go and whether Emmett was right or not, if Edward wouldn't mind since it was his brother. My want overpowered my fear. I hadn't been fishing in a few years, since I met Edward in fact._

"_Okay, let me change quickly and we will go."_

"_I will be in the car!"_

_He rented a boat and drove us out in the middle of the lake. We were quiet for a while, watching our bobbers sway in the water._

"_How are you Bella?" Emmett asked, finally speaking._

"_I'm fine Em." _

"_No, I want to know how you really are. How are things between you and Edward?"_

"_We re great, he is working so hard in his classes. I have class half days that I really enjoy."_

"_Is he still putting his hands on you?"_

_I put on my best smile. I have never been a skilled liar so instead of lying, I decided to answer around his question._

"_He loves me. We are happy." I said simply. "Emmett! You have a fish!" I called out excitedly. I had noticed his pole bending when I averted my eyes from his while answering._

_He whooped excitedly and stood up, rocking the boat slightly. _

"_Emmett you are going to tip us over!" I yelled laughingly. _

_He proudly reeled in a huge trout, hooking it on the line that was hanging in the water._

"_Are you afraid to get wet Bella?" He asked with a wicked gleam, rocking the boat back and forth with his legs._

"_Emmett! Don't you dare!" I cried out._

_He laughed and sat back down. We went back to shore after I had caught a fish bigger than his and he pouted a bit, declaring we had enough to cook for lunch._

_We cleaned the fish together and he grabbed some lemon and seasoning from the cooler he had brought. I got the fish ready and wrapped in foil while he started the charcoal in the grill the park grounds provided. We joked lightly while the fish cooked, I laughed more than I could ever remember just those few hours with Emmett._

"_Bells, I have to say, this is one of the best day's I have had in a long time." He said quietly while we ate our lunch._

_I looked up at him, shocked. I noticed his curls were now unruly and going in every direction, his eyes light and happy, his soft smile directed at me._

"_Me to, Em. Thank you for bringing me." _

_My heart was beating faster than necessary and I didn't understand why._

Thinking back on the happy memory, despite the beating I got later that night, I now understood. Somehow, along the road traveled of Edward's beatings,and Emmett's kindness, I had fallen in love with my husbands brother.

Did that make me just as bad as Rosalie and her deception?


	14. Chapter 14

**EMPOV**

I walked into the house and heard soft music coming from the kitchen. I entered the room to see Bella wearing an apron, bent over the stove with a spoon touching her lips as she tasted whatever was in the pot in front of her.

"What are you cooking me?" I asked.

She turned around and gave me a breath taking smile.

"I thought I would cook some chicken saltimbocca for dinner tonight. Is that okay?"

"It smells amazing!" I told her walking over to the stove to look over her shoulder.

"Ew Em, you stink!"

"Bella, you hurt me!" I said, putting my hand over my heart.

"Go shower or you don't eat."

"Yes Ma." I said smirking at her before leaving to shower.

I was on my way back downstairs when I heard the intercom was on. Heading into the hall I heard Edwards voice. Bella was sitting on the floor, her back against the door, knees curled to her chest with her arms wrapped around them.

"Bella please, open the door and let me talk with you! I swear, I will get counseling if that is what you want me to do. I will never hurt you again, please believe in me! I can't live without you, Baby. You know you love me, that you can't really want a life without me."

"Bells." I called softly to her "Look at me." I requested when she didn't meet my eyes.

"I don't know what to do." She whispered in a tearful voice.

"Yes you do."

She gazed at me for a few moments and then nodded her head. I walked over to her and held out my hands. Her slight hesitation before placing hers in mine made my chest hurt. With just a few words from Edward she had her guard back in place. It felt like all the progress I have seen in her these last few days had vanished. I pulled her to her feet and without giving her a chance to protest wrapped my arms around her, holding her close.

"Bella, you are strong. Don't let him inside you head."

She laid her head on my chest, shaking slightly. I held her tighter, waiting for her to regain her composure.

"Damn it Isabella! Open the fucking door!" Edward screamed.

I reluctantly let her go and walked to the door to turn the intercom off. I then hit the button on the security pad that would notify the police.

"Come on, you promised me dinner, remember?" I smiled at her, putting my arm around her waist, walking her away from the front door.

After I talked to the police, explaining my brother wasn't welcome here and wouldn't leave, they promised to notify him to stay away. I walked into the kitchen and saw Bella was serving the food.

Dinner was quiet, and even though everything tasted fantastic, I couldn't enjoy it. Bella sat quietly, pushing the food around her plate with her fork, barely taking more than a few bites. Sighing, I put down my fork and just stared at her.

"Why are you looking at me Emmett?" She asked, finally noticing I had stopped eating.

"I am worried about you. You have been doing so well."

"Please don't be disappointed in me!" She said, her lips quivering.

"Never disappointed. Just promise me you aren't going back to him. I won't be able to handle it if you did."

"Why do you care so much?!" She yelled, pushing her chair back and standing.

Finally, some emotion. I was waiting for her to get angry. She needed to let it out before she could move forward. "I am just your brother's poor, pitiful wife. I let him use me as a punching bag and wasn't strong enough to leave! I am just a burden for you to carry, what is in it for you?!"

"About time." I said calmly, still sitting, not making a move toward her.

I knew she would shut down if I tried to get closer to her.

"What?" She asked, shocked.

"You need to yell, scream, even cry. There is nothing I expect from you, except to heal."

"I am invading your home, baring my troubles in your shoulders. It isn't fair." She said, now more calmly, but with tears streaming down her face.

"What isn't fair is how you have been treated by Edward. I want you here. I like having you here." I said quietly.

"Why?"

"I now know you are safe. I love you Bells."

_If only you knew the truth behind that statement._

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." She said, looking down at the table.

"Never be afraid to express how you are feeling. I am always here, willing to let you yell at me." I told her with a small smile.

She looked back up at me. I could see my words had effected her. I mentally fist bumped the air above me.

"I really don't know what I would do with out you, Em. Where I would be if you hadn't saved me?" She said seriously.

I stood up and walked to her, careful not to move to fast. I hugged her to me and kissed her temple softly.

"I will always save you, Bells." I told her, my lips close to her ear.

She held her head back slightly, looking up at me. Our eyes meeting and refusing to look away. I saw her head raising as she stood on her toes, I refused to move. I closed my eyes when I felt her lips touch mine. Her lips soft, hesitant. I opened mine slightly, letting my tongue lick her lips slightly. She tasted so sweet, slightly salty from her years.

She gasped and pulled back quickly.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know why I did that!" She exclaimed, rushing from the room.

I stood in place, my eyes opening slowly. I didn't move till I heard her door close behind her.

Sighing, I went to my office and called my father.

"Dad, would you be able to get a restraining order signed tonight?"

"I am good friends with a couple of judges in the area, I am sure it wouldn't be a problem. Did something happen for the sudden need of one?"

"Kind of. Edward showed up tonight."

"He wasn't able to get into the house was he? Is Isabella alright?"

"No he wasn't, but she listened to him, his words were enough for her. I feel like she has taken a few steps back."

"Give her time, Emmett."

"Dad, I made a mistake." I struggled to say.

"What happened?"

"I kissed her."

"What!? You should know better than to think she was ready for something like that!"

"Dad, I know! She kissed me, and I am sure it was meant to just be a quick, meaningless thing, but I couldn't stop myself. Once I felt her lips on mine, I lost a bit of my restraint."

"Talk to her. Don't let her dwell on this alone. You need to now reassure her of your good intentions."

"You think she might think I want more?"

"I just don't think either of us want her to think you are helping her because of ulterior motives."

"Thanks for talking to me."

"Always. Now go talk to her. Call me if you need me."

"I will."

"And if it comes down to it, let her know she has a place in my home also."

My heart broke, thinking she may want to leave now. I need to talk to her, now.

**BPOV**

_What did I do, what did I do?!_

He was going to make me leave now, and I don't blame him. Why did I kiss him?

A knock on my door snapped me out of my thoughts.

Here it is, where am I going to go?

"Come in." I called, trying to be brave.

"Hey Bells." He said quietly, entering the room and sitting in the arm chair next to the bed where I was currently sitting.

"I'm so sorry, Emmett! I swear, I wont do anything like that again! I understand if you want me to leave, but please, give me till tomorrow!" I rushed out, trying to hold back my tears.

His head snapped back like I had slapped him, his eyes wide.

"Bella... I am the one who is sorry. I don't want you to leave, if you still feel safe enough to stay here that is."

"Why are you sorry? I am the one that kissed you."

He looked down at his hands which were clasped, his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward.

"Bella, I kissed you back, I tried to turn it into more than just a little kiss."

I stared at him, thinking about his words. I acknowledged he had kissed me back, but it was just a natural reaction, wasn't it?

"I am sorry if I scared you, that wasn't my intention." He continued.

"You didn't scare me." I told him softly, unable to look away from his face that was set like he was in pain at the idea of me being afraid of him.

"Emmett, please, say you forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive, Love." He said , staring at me. His painful expression turned into a sorrowful look. He was pleading with his eyes, but I didn't know what he was asking for. Then suddenly, his expression changed again into determination.

He stood up, straightening, and walked the few steps to stand in front of me. Grabbing my hands he pulled me into a standing position. Looking up at him not understanding, he suddenly leaned his head down and pressed his lips to mine.

He wasn't gentle, but wasn't forceful either. He kissed me and I kissed him back, his hands holding onto me tightly, our bodies pressed together. Our tongues brushed each others lightly. I was starting to feel faint from my heart beating so fast and hard, my breath becoming harsh. And just as suddenly, and all to soon, he let go of me.

"I'm _not_ sorry about that. Goodnight Bella." He said, backing out of the room, shutting the door behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

**BPOV**

_What was that?!_

I brought my hand up to my lips, slightly swollen from our kiss. I was so confused and couldn't get a grasp on what just happened, what it meant. I got dressed for bed and laid there for hours, thinking of Emmett, of his kiss, of how I felt when he looked at me. I was finally able to fall asleep.

"_Bella, you will come home with me." I heard Edward saying into my ear._

_Bolting up I saw Edward beside me, holding a gun._

"_Edward!"_

"_No arguments, no yelling. If you wake Emmett up, I swear I will kill him. He will not stop me from taking back what is mine!"_

"_Please, don't do this!"_

"_Who's are you Bella?" He asked, pressing the gun against my cheek._

"_Yours Edward." I cried out._

_He laid on top of my, pressing me back against the mattress roughly. His kisses were harsh against my neck, his hands tearing at my night shirt._

"_Bella? Are you okay?" I heard Emmett ask, knocking softly on the door. _

"_Bitch, you better tell him you are fine." Edward snarled._

"_I'm okay, go away Emmett." I yelled out, trying to keep my voice from sounding shaky._

_It didn't work. I cried out when Emmett opened the door, Edward aiming at him._

"_She's MINE!" Edward screamed in rage, firing several times._

"Emmett!" I screamed out, bolting from the bed, running to the door.

"Bella!?" I heard Emmett call out loudly, his feet pounding on the floor, rushing to my door. I opened the door just as he reached it. "What is it, Love? What happened?" He asked, looking me over, checking for damage.

"Emmett, you are okay!" I cried out, throwing my arms around him tightly, sobbing into his chest.

Wordlessly he picked me up and carried me back to the bed, instead of leaving me though, he laid down behind me, pulling me to his body.

"Edward was here. He shot you!"

"It was just dream Bells, I will never let him get to you again." He hummed against my ear.

I buried my face into his bare chest, my breathing slowing, my tears stopping. I shook slightly still, but his hand rubbing circles on my back calmed me. Soon I was fast asleep, my face still against his chest, his arms wrapped around me tightly.

Morning came, the sun shinning through the window waking me up. Blinking groggily, I saw I was wrapped in Emmett's arms, I was wide awake in an instant. Starring at his sleeping form, I remembered what had happened the previous night. From is kiss, to my nightmare, and his holding me all night. His long, dark lashes cast shadows on his face, his full lips open slightly, his chest rising slowly as he still slept deeply. Before I could stop myself, I brought my lips to his, feeling how soft his were first thing in the morning, noticing how different they were from Edward's hard, cold ones I had grown used to through the years. He moaned softly, causing me to stiffen, my eyes growing wide.

_Please don't let him be angry!_

His eyes never opened as he brought his lips forward, returning our lips together. He moaned quietly again, our lips kissing softly, our tongues meeting between them. He growled slightly and rolled so he was on top of me, his elbows resting on either side of my face, my hands settling on his hips. His skin was warm under my palms, I moved them up his back, feeling how soft, yet hard his skin felt.

"Bella..." He gasped as my hands slid over him.

He lowered himself slightly, so our bodies were now touching. Grinding himself against me carefully, I gasped at the slight friction. It was neither hard, nor gentle. I was surprised I felt no fear when I felt his hard length through his thin sweat pants, instead it created a desire in me I never knew still existed. His lips left mine, trailing them down over my jaw, till he kissed the sensitive spot near my ear.

"Emmett." I sighed at the overwhelming feeling he was causing.

For some reason the sound of me calling his name snapped him out of the daze we had created.

"Oh God, Bella, I am so sorry!" He gasped. I saw his eyes focus, seeing he was for the first time realizing the position we were in.

He jumped off the bed quickly, looking at me worriedly.

"Emmett-"

"Bella, I didn't mean to do that to you, forgive me."

His words hurt. He regretted what had just happened. I thought for sure after the kiss last night, that this was something he had wanted.

"Of course, Emmett." I said dully.

"I will go shower and start breakfast. Take your time." He said, not meeting my eyes.

I waked into the bathroom, stripping out of my bed clothes. Staring into the mirror I looked at all the yellow bruises that covered my body.

_I am broken, no wonder he doesn't want me._

I stepped into the shower and let the water wash away my tears. Pulling myself together, I got dressed and walked out of the bedroom, headed toward the kitchen to face Emmett.

**EMPOV**

_Shit. SHIT!_

I just did the opposite of what I had meant to do. Instead of keeping a control on my emotions I let them take over and just kissed Bella as I had imagined since she had kissed me earlier. I told her I wasn't sorry for it, and I wasn't, but what if all I did was manage to make her withdraw from me?

Sighing I grabbed a book from my nightstand and laid in bed to read. I needed to distract myself from all my worries.

I had been reading for several hours, still unable to make myself sleepy, when I heard Bella scream out for me. Throwing my book aside I rushed down the stairs to her room, just as she was opening her door. I felt like I had been punched in the gut when I realized she had had a nightmare of Edward coming for me, of hurting me. I laid in bed with her, unwilling to let her go just as much as to reassure her everything would be okay. She curled into my chest and never pulled away, my eyes finally closed, with her in my arms I was able to sleep peacefully.

I woke up slightly at the feel of soft lips against mine. Still half asleep, I pulled them back to mine when I felt them draw away.

_Bella._

Without opening my eyes, nor allowing myself to wake completely, I let myself focus on the feeling of her lips, of kissing her with as much passion as I could. Rolling so I was on top of her, I had no control over my body seeking what it craved, sucking gently along her neck, grinding into her, the friction making my body shake with want.

"Emmett..." I heard her sigh, bringing the half of me unwilling to wake, very much aware.

_Crap!_

Again, I had let myself lose control, possibly going to far this time. She would never trust me after this! Apologizing and rushing out of the room, I leaned against the wall across from her room, sighing deeply..

_What the hell was wrong with me?_

I have never in my life been unable to control myself around a woman, not even Rosalie. Bella does something to me, making me stop thinking and only react. I wanted her so badly, not just for sex, but all of her.

_Too soon, too soon..._

I kept repeating to myself.


	16. Chapter 16

**EMPOV**

The phone rang just as I set the bagels and cream cheese I had delivered from a local bakery on the table.

"Hello?"

"Emmett, it's Jasper. I just got news of your request for me to take over your cases."

"Yes, I hope that works for you."

"Of course. I am eager to start."

"Why don't you come by today and we can discuss it further. There was something else I wanted to talk to you about anyway."

"What time would work for you?"

"Well, what about dinner? We could meet somewhere in Port Angeles?"

"Woodfire Grill, at six"

"Sound's great, I will be bringing Bella with me, so please, Bring Alice along."

"See you later then."

By the time I had hung up and turned back around, I saw Bella was sitting at the table, picking up a blueberry bagel.

"Thanks Em, I cant remember the last time I had fresh bagels."

"No problem, Love." I said softly, sitting across from her to grab a bagel, watching her, judging her mood.

She didn't seem upset or afraid of me, a very good sign.

"I was hoping you would like to go out to dinner with me tonight."

"Really?" She asked, looking at me with surprise.

"I am meeting Jasper Hale and his wife to discuss some business, I would love if you would accompany me."

"I would like that very much." She said quietly, a soft smile playing in her lips.

"We didn't grab much clothes from your house, I could call the office to make sure Edward is there so we can go and pack some of your things, or we could just go buy you new things. Which do you prefer?"

She looked conflicted, trying to make up her mind.

"I didn't bring any money with me, we will have to go to the house." She said finally. I could hear the fear in her voice at returning to the house.

"Bella, we will buy you all new things if you like. Don't worry about the money."

"I don't know Em..."

"Well, what if we brought you to the bank and you can withdraw money to buy some things? We can leave early so you can do some shopping before we have dinner."

"That sounds okay, actually." She said, looking a bit less tense, now knowing she wouldn't have to risk any interaction with Edward.

Looking at the clock I saw it was already afternoon, I hadn't realized how late we had slept.

"Let's get ready to leave, that way we can take our time, maybe get a small lunch." I told her, finishing my bagel before standing.

An hour later we were halfway to Port Angeles. We still hadn't brought up what happened this morning, or last night. I decided to leave it alone for now, we could talk about it later. I wanted her to enjoy her night out. Parking in a small lot behind a stretch of different stores, I opened the door for her and told her I was going to be at the coffee shop two stores down, allowing her to take her time without me hovering.

An hour later she came in empty handed. Giving her a questioning look she smiled, taking the seat opposite of me.

"The store is holding my bags so that I don't have to walk around carrying them."

"Did you get everything you needed?"

"Yes, though if you don't mind I would like to pick up a little makeup."

Looking at her, seeing the yellowing bruises were barely visible, I wondered why she thought she needed makeup.

"You don't need it Bells." I told her honestly.

"I would just like to pick up some mascara, maybe a few other things." She said with an eye roll, making me chuckle.

"Well, after lunch why don't you pick that up while I book a hotel room."

"What for?"

"I refuse to let you get dressed in a restroom, Bella."

"Well then, I will pay for the room since it is for me."

"Absolutely not." I refused. "Let's order." I said, my tone making it clear I would not accept an argument from her.

I told Bella which hotel to meet me at and left to make the reservations. Half an hour later she walked in with arms full of bags. A busboy rushed forward to take them from her. I watched the generous smile she gave him, making me think of the difference between her and Rose. Rosalie expected nothing less, while Bella was grateful for the young mans help.

"Mrs. Cullen, your husband is waiting for you." I heard him say.

I rushed forward and put my arm around her waist, interrupting her from correcting him.

"You are Mrs. Cullen, after all." I whispered in her ear, ginning at the slight glare she gave me.

We all rode in the elevator together, letting him unlock and open the door for us.

Walking in, I nodded my head in approval of the room and tipped the boy once he sat Bell's bags down.

"Em, this is beautiful!" Bella exclaimed, looking around the huge room.

She walked into the bathroom and I heard her squeal at the huge jetted bath tub that was in there. Laughing, I took off my shoes, plopped on the bed and turned on the television. I knew without a doubt she would be soaking in the tub within minutes. As I had thought, I heard the water running moments later.

I must have fallen asleep because I opened my eyes to see Bella, sneaking past me in a robe, bending over her bags to get what she needed. I let my eyes soak in the sight of her bare legs, as soon as she straightened I closed them so she wouldn't know I had seen her and get embarrassed. Once the bathroom door shut again, I decided to get dressed, seeing it was close to the time we needed to leave.

I had my slacks on and a green button up shirt, after struggling with the tie I left the two top buttons undone, the tie residing in the waste basket. She came out as I was putting on my shoes. She looked beautiful in a black dress, it was short, and had a plunging neck line. It took all my will power to not stare at the cleavage it allowed to show. She had her hair curled, the side pinned back out of her face.

"Bella..." I muttered stupidly.

"Do I look okay?"

I just nodded in response, afraid of what answer my mouth might spit out.

"Let's go!" I said smiling at her, standing up and offering her my arm.

Once we had parked in front of the restaurant, I turned to her before getting out of the car.

"I want you to enjoy yourself Bella, after all, it _is_ our first official date." I said, winking at her.

She blushed, rolled her eyes a bit and opened her car door before I could reach it. Placing my hand on the small of her back we walked in, finding Jasper and Alice sitting at a table already. Waking over to them, Jasper stood as I held a chair out for Bella.

"Bella, you know Jasper already, this is his wife Alice." I introduced.

"It's lovely to meet you." She smiled sweetly.

"I am so excited to finally be introduced!" Alice said. I held back a laugh, remembering I never warned Bella of Alice's excitable nature.

"Let's order a bottle of wine, this will be a celebration after all." I said, waving over a waiter.

"A celebration?" Jasper asked, looking at me in confusion. "I thought we were here to discuss the work load I would be taking over for you?"

"You will certainly be taking over my work load Jasper. I talked to my father and we have both agreed to promote you."

"Oh Jasper! I am so proud of you!" Alice practically screeched, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Jasper, I am giving over my part of the firm to you. You are now a partner." I told him, smiling widely at his bulging eyes, his mouth moving up and down speechlessly.

"Emmett, are you sure?" He finally asked.

"Most definitely. You are a hard worker, extremely smart. I will not be returning to work and I can't think of a person who deserves this more than you." I reached out my hand and shook his, just as the wine was poured into our glasses.

"Leave the bottle." I requested.

By the time we ordered and received our food, the bottle was gone and we ordered a second.

"Em, you have to try the smoked salmon!" Bella said, holding her fork out to me.

I leaned over and took the offer, staring into her eyes. I could see the flush stain her cheeks.

The rest of the meal, Bella and I shared our plates of food, she had ordered the seafood platter, giving me a taste of everything, and I let her steal pieces of my steak. I watched her laugh with Alice, making me happy to see her let loose a little. I knew from the flush of her cheeks she had consumed quite a bit of wine. Jasper and I were finishing off the third bottle when we decided we would call for a cab service. Alice declined, saying she only had two glasses and was more than able to drive them home.

Bella laid her head on my shoulder on the ride back to the hotel, I let my hand rest on her bare thigh, observing her reaction. When I heard her content sigh, I let my thumb rub soft circles over her skin, feeling the goosebumps raise at my touch. Helping her out of the car, she allowed me to hold her close as we rode the elevator to our room. Unlocking the door I allowed her to enter before me.

"Did you have fun tonight?" I asked her.

"I really did, Alice is such a doll!" She said smiling widely. "Em, lets celebrate!"

"Didn't we just get done doing that?" I asked playfully, watching her walk to the mini bar, grabbing out mini bottles at random.

"Catch!" She yelled out throwing me one.

Laughing she ran over, tapped her's to mine and tipped her head back, draining hers quickly.

"Ew, that was disgusting." She said gasping, sticking her tongue out with disgust.

I laughed loudly and drank mine just as quickly.

We laid in bed, turning the television on. We ignored it as we talked and laughed.

"Bella, I think we should stop." I said, watching her giggle, falling backward onto the bed as I tickled her ribs lightly.

She grinned mischievously at me, standing up on the bed, she started lifting her dress.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I asked, completely shocked.

"I didn't buy any pajamas Em, did you expect me to sleep in my dress?" She asked, raising a single eyebrow at me.

I was speechless, watching as her clothing was removed, letting my eyes travel up her slowly, taking in very inch of her body. She stood on the bed, left only in her underwear and bra.

"What are you staring at?" She teased, causing me to look away, embarrassed that I could feel my face turning red.

Giggling, she jumped up and flopped back down into a sitting position.

"Are you embarrassed, Cullen? She teased. "I don't mind you looking, you know."

My head snapped back to facing her, completely shocked.

"Bella-"

"Shh, I am suppose to be having fun, remember? Emmett, did you like kissing me?" She asked, smiling, bringing her face in front of mine.

"Bella, I think you have had to much to drink." I muttered, unable to look away.

"Probably." She giggled.

I knew what she was about to do, and I couldn't make myself stop it. She brought her lips to mine, moving to her knees to wrap her arms around my neck. I moaned into our kiss, opening her lips with my tongue so I could taste her.

"Bella, Bella..." I whispered, breaking from her slightly.

She pulled me forward, causing me to lay over her as she fell to her back. She threw her head back, leaving her neck available, I lowered and kissed her softly down her neck, up to her ear, nibbling her lobe softly. She moaned, wrapping her legs around my waist. I worked my lips down, kissing her exposed cleavage, letting a hand slide over her ribs. I pushed her bra aside exposing a breast, suckling greedily, causing her to moan loudly.

"Emmett, please!" She begged.

"Bella, tell me you are sure." I asked softly, raising myself to look at her.

"Yes." She answered, her eyes blazing.

I needed no further encouragement and lowered myself to remove her underwear. I stayed by her legs to watch as I inserted one finger into her slowly.

"Bella, are you okay? You don't hurt do you?" I asked, hearing my voice sounding heavy with desire.

Instead of answering, she grabbed my hand and moved it so I was moving in and out of her.

Growling quietly I brought my head lower to lick at her, hearing her moan in pleasure, I sucked and licked, moving my hand at a steady pace. I felt her getting tighter and knew she was close. Once I felt her release, hearing her call out my name, I moved to hover over her.

"Tell me Bella." I whispered, straining not to enter her.

"I want you Emmett." She whispered back, raising her hips, causing me to enter her slightly.

"Bella." I breathed through clenched teeth, moving so I was buried fully in her.

Our moans intertwined, moving together, our hands clasped in one another.

I had never felt something as strong as this, as I did with Bella.


	17. Chapter 17

**EMPOV**

"Are you hurt?" I asked gently.

She was resting on my chest as I held her close to me.

"No, anything but." She said, kissing my chest.

"You know I am going to be in trouble with your Doctor."

She laughed softly, realizing she was suppose to wait longer than she did before resuming sexual activity.

"I think I know my body better than anyone else." Her voice sounding sleepy.

"For now." I said mischievously.

The next morning when I woke, I realized we hadn't moved the entire night. Bella was still sound asleep in my arms. Looking down at her sleeping face I couldn't help but smile. The happiness I felt was indescribable. I wanted to tell her I loved her, that I have now realized that I have always loved her. But, it's only been a week since she left Edward, since Rosalie moved out. My divorce was now final, but she was still married to my brother. I groaned inwardly at that thought.

_She is my sister in law._

The more I thought to myself, the more I was worried she would regret what we had done. Maybe I should have stopped it, knowing how much she drank.

_Did I take advantage of her?_

So lost in my own thoughts I never noticed when she woke till I felt the fluttering of her eyelashes on my bare chest.

"Good morning." She said groggily, looking up at me.

"Morning, Love." I said as I leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "Hungry?"

"Starving." She said with a slight frown making me chuckle at her.

When she was married to Edward she had to make sure not to eat till she was full. I noticed that even in just a short week, she was starting to gain a bit of weight, and I loved it. Seeing her fill out, no longer just skin and bones. I enjoyed watching her eat, seeing her love for food that much rivaled my own love of it.

"Do you want to order room service or go out? We can do whatever you like. We still have an hour and half till we need to check out."

"I am much to comfortable to move."

"Then eating in it is. Do you know what you want?"

"Whatever you order is fine." She mumbled, shutting her eyes again.

Laughing, I picked up the phone to order breakfast.

**BPOV**

I laid back down on Emmett's chest, closing my eyes as he ordered us breakfast to be sent up. I was relieved when he didn't bring up what had happened last night, I wasn't sure if I was ready to have that conversation. I never knew it could be like that. My first had been Edward, and he had been the only until Emmett. Edward had never made me feel as loved as Emmett did, the feelings he brought out had not once been felt till last night. I didn't want to leave his arms, I was terrified of what would happen after we went back to reality.

After we ate our breakfast, we each took turns showering. We both were of few words as we loaded the car and started the trip back home. I was staring out the window when my phone rang, startling me.

"Hello?"

"Bella, is Carlisle. I have news for you."

"Is everything alight?"

"I sent Edward the divorce papers and he is contesting."

"What does that mean?"

"Basically, we will have to set a court date and try to resolve this. We will bring forward the abuse and his treatment of you. I am not going to lie to you, this will be difficult. He is going to contend against the accusations, and there is little proof but for the most recent assault."

"What happens if he wins?"

"You will still be granted a divorce, but you will not be given any kind of support. He will keep the house, all your belongings, everything that was accumulated after your marriage."

"What if we don't go to court?"

"It will be a year, possibly longer, till you are legally divorced."

"Can I call you back in a bit?"

"Of course. Weigh it all and tell me what you decide."

Emmett had just parked inside his garage when I hung up the phone with Carlisle.

Helping him carry bags inside, I brought my things into my room and put them away. I walked into the kitchen to through away the bags, seeing Emmett sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee in front of him. He had his elbows on the counter, his head resting on his hands, staring blankly into his cup.

"Emmett?"

He seemed to snap out of his daze and smiled at me.

"Hey Love, would you like a cup of coffee?"

"That would be nice, thank you."

He walked to the cupboards and poured me a glass, sitting it down next to his.

"I wanted to talk to you about what your dad informed me today."

He nodded at me to continue, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I have the choice to fight him in court, the abuse will be hard to prove but it will grant me a divorce right away. Or I can wait a year."

"Well there is no question on what you need to do is there?"

"Emmett, if we go to court to fight it out, I will most likely be left with nothing. I will receive no money or belongings. I haven't worked our entire marriage, I will have no way to support myself."

"Bella!" He jumped up, pacing slightly till stopping in front of me, kneeling so we were eye level.

"You don't need to worry about all of that. Just do what you need to do so that you are away from him, so he has no claim over you. I know this is going to be hard, and the chances of winning against him isn't very good. He is smart, he will know what he needs to do to win, but you have my father and me on your side."

"Emmett, I have no way to pay you back for everything you are doing for me."

"Damn it Bella! Do you really think I expect you to give me something in return? I do what I do because I want to, not because think I have to or for what I may get out of it. When are you going to start believing in me?"

"Emmett, I do believe in you. But I am afraid. I left your brother, you helped me do that, something I thought I would never do. You have kept me safe, kept him away. You have made me laugh, smile, forget for a moment all that I am going to have to face. I don't understand why, why you are doing all this for me."

"Because I love you!" He yelled loudly.

_What did he just say?_

"Bella, I love you." He now said more softly. He brought his hands to my face, bringing his closer. "I love you."

Before I could respond he kissed me, lightly brushing his lips over mine.

"I know it is to soon to be saying things like this, to have done what we did, but I cant seem to control myself around you."

"Emmett, I love you to." I said, feeling the tears running down my face.

The look on his face after my words would have been comical if we weren't both feeling so raw.

He didn't say anything, standing up and carrying me in his arms up the stairs to his bedroom.

Laying me on the bed, he moved the blanket to lay beside me and cover us both up.

"Bella, stay with me."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him over me, kissing him, letting my emotion speak for me.

We made love gently, savoring the moment. I laid in his arms which were holding me tightly.

"Will you stay Bella?"

"As long as you want me to."

"Always then."

"What are we going to do about Edward?"

"I hate to say this, but I think it best that we wait till after the divorce before letting our relationship be out for to see. Not that I am ashamed, but because I worry about what Edward would do to hurt you."

"I understand. Should we tell Carlisle?"

"Bells, he already knows. Well, he knows how I feel anyway."

"So you are officially done working at the firm?"

"I am."

"What will you do now? Wasn't it your dream? I can't help but feel I have taken it from you."

"Bella, I have been in a loveless marriage for a lot time, much like you have. It took me a while to realize, but I have loved you for quite some time. You are not taking my dream from me, if anyone did, it was Edward. And being a lawyer was never what I wanted most. It was something I liked doing and did for my father. I told you before about my degree in physical education. I saw that the high school is looking for a new gym teacher. I put in my application two days ago."

"Emmett, that's wonderful! When will you hear back?"

"It should be soon. There was something else I wanted to talk to you about. I want to move."

"Where?"

"Not far, closer to the school, right outside of Forks. I never liked this house, it was Rosalie's choice. I don't need something this big. I would like to look for a house together, something we both desire."

"You want me to help you find a house?"

"I want you and I to find a house together. But you need to tell me what you want."

"I want to. I want to find a home with you, Emmett."


	18. Chapter 18

**EMPOV**

I woke up the next morning feeling light. All my worries had been laid to rest last night. She loved me. She wanted to stay with me. I was divorced from Rosalie. I was shocked with out easy it was, I haven't heard from Rose since the last day she confronted Bella. I figured she was bidding her time, she was too conniving to let me go that easily. I wasn't worried though, whatever she could think to pull wouldn't hurt me, she had no legal standing with me any longer. What did concern me was the fact that Edward had become nonexistent. He wasn't one to stand back and let things happen. It just made me more convinced to keep Bella close to me.

I stood up stretching, Bella was already out of bed, somewhere in the house. I decided today we would contact a realtor and look at one or two houses at the least today. I didn't want to wait any longer to start a life together. I wanted to begin our future, as soon as possible. Find a home that had no bad memories for either of us. And once she was divorced from Edward, things would be less tense. No more worries, no more unhappiness. I would spend the rest of my life making her smile, laugh, do anything for her happiness.

I entered the kitchen to see her picking at a bowl of fruit while she scanned a page on her lap top. Walking up behind her I kissed the top of her head, stealing a bit of pineapple.

"There is more in the refrigerator." She said waving her fork in the general direction, still focused on the screen.

"What has you entranced this morning?" I asked, walking to get myself a bowl of the fruit she had cut up and mixed together.

"House hunting." She grinned at me, turning slightly pink.

"What are you so embarrassed about, Love?" I asked, sitting beside her, craning my neck to glance at the screen.

"I have found one I think you will like."

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful, the price seems a little high though."

"Let me worry about that, silly girl." I said smirking, stealing the laptop from her, sliding it to me so I could look at what she was so happy about.

The house was a good size, not overly large but neither on the smaller scale. It was described to have three stories, five bedrooms, an open layout downstairs, with additional rooms on each floor. It was to have ten acres of wooded land and a small river in the back of the property. The single picture provided was indeed eye captivating. I could see why Bella had fallen for it so quickly.

"Is it close to the school?" I asked her, scanning the info, the words blurring, not yet having drank my coffee.

"It said the school district is Forks, and that the house was is on the edge of town."

"I will call the agent after breakfast and see about a viewing." I told her, giving her back the computer.

"Really? That quickly?"

"Do you want it?"

"Do you?'

"I think its worth going to check out."

"I will write down the number!" She said, jumping up excitedly to grab a pen and sticky note.

She said she was going to shower as soon as we had finished eating, while I called about seeing the house. Luckily we were able to see it this afternoon.

Bella came down in an oversized gray knit sweater, hanging off of one shoulder, dark leggings and brown, high leather boots. Her hair was hanging loosely, wildly around her face. I couldn't help but let my eyes roam over her, she was beautiful without even trying.

"Do I look okay?" She asked with concern, noticing me watching her.

"Perfect." I said, pausing as I was walking past her to kiss her. "We are leaving in an hour to see the house."

"Already!?" She exclaimed, bouncing with excitement. I couldn't help but laugh, letting her happiness wash over me.

"We will leave after I shower and dress." I said smiling at her, walking up the stairs.

"I will have coffee ready!" She shouted, skipping back toward the kitchen.

"I knew you were my girl!"

We sat in the car, letting the heater take the chill out of the early fall air. I had my tumbler of coffee, in one hand, searching for the turn off to the house. It was a forty minute drive from my house to this one so far.

"There! Look Em, right past those tree's there is a small clearing."

Peering where she was pointing I saw the small gravel road. Turning left onto it I realized it was a private road, there were no other turn offs or houses as it lead us on a narrow road, enclosed with tall trees. It cleared out after half a mile to a well manicured yard, many flower gardens on the edge of the drive way, stopping in front of a three car garage. The house looked a lot bigger in person than it had in the photo. It still wasn't as large as either of us were used to living in, but certainly not small. The doors and window's looked timeless, it was well taken care of, seeing the historic aspects it still carried. The window's were large, a beautiful antique door right in the middle.

Suddenly two small yapping dogs came running full speed at us.

"Oh Emmett! Look at them!" Bella squealed, bending down, allowing the dogs to lick and jump all over her.

"A couple of fur balls." I said, teasing her.

"Sorry about them! I had no one at home to watch them while I showed the house." A woman said smiling as she walked toward us. "I am Esme Masen." She said, extending her hand to me. She was looked to be my fathers age, with golden hair and warm, friendly eyes.

Her and Bella chatted merrily as we walked inside the house, allowing me to look around the grounds. It was indeed beautiful. The front door brought us to a large open concept, the living room focal point with an updated kitchen toward the back and dinning area off to the side. It was all well laid out, making you feel comfortable instantly. Leading us down a hall, we saw a sitting room with enough bookshelves to build a small library, laundry area, and guest bath. The second landing held three bedrooms, two of them having a jack and jill bathroom and the other a single, and a open area Esme said would work well as a game area for children. I noticed the blush that stained Bella's cheeks. I reached out and grabbed her hand in mine, squeezing slightly. The third floor held the other two bedrooms, one a master, and the other a nursery, as Esme called it, and a smaller room that could be used for any use really.

We walked back down the stairs and out patio doors that were in the kitchen, leading us to the back yard. The back of the house boosted large window's, making it look like it was just a wall of them to look out from inside and enjoy the woods that surrounded the property. It was a nice large yard, stone walkways, and a outside fireplace. You could hear the river, seeing it lead up toward the house on one side.

"What do you think?" Bella whispered into my ear.

I looked at her, seeing the excitement, the happiness in her eyes. I knew she loved it. I liked it also, but I loved it just because of how happy it made Bella.

"We would like to make an offer." I told Esme firmly, hearing Bella's gasp of surprise.

"Emmett, are you sure?" She rushed out at me before Esme could speak.

"You have a good husband, Mrs. Cullen. I see he aim's for your happiness." She smiled at Bella.

Three hours later, we had all contract's signed and key's in hand. Bella was about to have a fit when we met Esme at the bank and I paid her in full for the house. The only thing that seems to reassure her was me telling her I would get more than that back once the other house sold. And after her first few pouts, she was willing to furnish the house with all new furniture we could pick out together. Neither of us had had a choice with our other houses. I called my Dad to tell him the news and ask him to join us for dinner to celebrate, as Bella asked Esme to also join us. We decided to just order pizza and grab some wine and eat at the new house. After all agreeing Bella and I left to the store to get supplies till it was time to meet for dinner.

We grabbed paper plates and cups, and an air mattress. I was able to talk her into stopping at a furniture store before returning to our new house. She rolled her eyes at my enthusiasm and smiled, shaking her head when we parked. Soon, she was just as eager as I was. We selected off white couches to go in the living room with a brightly colors rug to add color and soft brown leather couches for the office. Before we knew it we were ordering not only our living room furniture, but dinning room, office, and a bedroom set. We scheduled to have thee couches and bedroom set delivered tomorrow, along with a small kitchen table, and the rest next week when the shipment would arrive.

"I can't believe we did all this in one afternoon!" Bella said slightly breathlessly.

"We got the house, why not start filling it up right away? It is our new home, no reason to make it sit empty. If we don't end up liking what we ordered, we can always change it." I said confidently, kissing her softly.

Back at our new home, I ordered the pizza while Bella laid out paper plates and cups, putting the wine in the wine fridge to cool while we waited for our guests.

"I think we have a little time." I said, sneaking behind her to nibble at her neck, causing her to shriek and laugh out.

She spun around to kiss me, allowing me to lower my hands to her bottom, lifting her up to sit on the counter, wrapping her legs around me, pulling me close.

"Bella." I growled, grinding against her.

She brought her hands under my shirt and let her nails scratch down my back.

"Did I come to early?" We heard my father say from behind us suddenly.

We both went wide eyes, pulling apart, trying to fix our clothing. Bella blushed fiercely, while I grinned widely at my father.

"Welcome to our new home!" I said, walking over to pull him into a hug.

"I suppose I don't need to warn you to be careful." He said humorously into my ear so Bella wouldn't hear.

"I swear, I am going to marry her one day. You can bet on it."

"I'm not usually a betting man Emmett, but I think you are right on this one." He grinned at me. "I am happy as long as you and Bella are, Son."

"Hello!" Esme called out, "The front door was open so I hope I am not intruding!"

"Not at all, Esme, this is my father Carlisle. Carlisle, this is Esme." I introduced.

It took all my will power not to laugh loudly at the look on my fathers face as he gazed at her speechlessly, and Esme in returned blushes, giving him a big smile while she shook his hand.


	19. Chapter 19

**BPOV**

A week later and our home was almost completely furnished.

_Our home._

In a short months time I had left Edward, Emmett and Rosalie divorced, and Emmett and I confessed our love for each other, living in a new home of our choosing. I looked in the mirror, for the first time in many years I was mark free. There were no bruises, new or fading, to be seen. I smiled softly, thinking of how fast life can change direction. I dried my hair and applied light makeup, dressed in a casual suit. Today was Edward and my court date. I was terrified to see him, but knew Emmett and Carlisle would be there to support me. Esme would also be there. In this past week she and I grew close, a friendship blossoming quickly. Esme and Carlisle seemed to have the same happen with each other also. They had dinner together three nights already, the mutual attraction was obvious to anyone near them. It made me happy. Esme had left her husband years ago when she was my age, also a victim of violence, a reason we had such a strong bond. She was growing to be a mother figure in my life, something I had missed desperately. A year after I had moved to forks my mother and Phil were in a car accident, a drunk driver had hit them head on and there were no survivors. Sadly, two years ago, my father was shot after pulling a car over for a tail light being out. Once it was investigated, the car was found to have thousands of dollars worth of cocain hidden in it. I blamed myself for a while, if I hadn't moved he would never had transferred to work in the city to be closer to me. Emmett, instead of Edward, had helped me over come my depression.

"Are you ready, sweetheart? We need to leave." Emmett said softly, wrapping his arms around me as he walked into the bathroom.

"As I will ever be."

"No worries, no matter what happens, you will be coming home with me." he said, kissing the top of my head. "I hate to bring it up, but once we leave the house, we have to keep our relationship to a business nature. My father and I will be acting as your attorneys."

"I understand."

"Let's head out, I have to meet with my father before the hearing starts."

It was a quiet ride, neither of us having words to say, but held each others hand, I needed his touch as long as possible.

An hour later, I sat with Emmett and Carlisle to my right. I kept my gaze straight, but I could feel Edward's eyes on me, making my body rigid with fear that I thought I had overcome. I felt Carlisle lean toward me before I heard him, my senses were very acute with all the tension in the air.

"Breath Isabella. We are here to protect you." He whispered into my ear. I finally let my eyes shift to look at him, letting his kind eyes calm me slightly. I glanced at Emmett quickly, seeing the anger he tried to control in his face. His eyes were glazed over with it, his jaw set, his face slightly red as he contained his composure. He also was unable to look at Edward, but for a different reason than I. Carlisle on the other hand was the presence of self control. Looking behind me slightly, I saw Jasper and Alice sitting beside Emse. Jasper nodded his support to me, Alice giving me a small smile. I was grateful for the new friends I had acquired during this trying time, of the love I had found with Emmett. I finally let myself relax slightly. No matter what happened today, what was said, I had support and I would never be alone again.

And then it began.

"Edward Anthony Cullen vs. Isabella Marie Swan Cullen."

It was a long process. Jasper and Alice stood to give their reports on what they had witnessed during the party, where Edward showed up with someone who was not me, and the grabbing of me and dragging from the room. They could not state of the abuse since no one had witnessed it but Emmett. Mike took the stand for Edward, claiming he saw Edward leave, never putting a hand on me. Saying all the years he worked with Edward, seeing me frequently, he never saw signs of abuse. My reports from the doctor after leaving him helped, but I was questioned why I never documented anything prior to that night. It was then brought to attention that I left with Edwards brother and had been living with him since. That we had even bought a house together.

"Bella, we have a short recess before the judge decides. Do you want to get a coffee?" Carlisle asked.

"What do you think will happen?" I asked him.

"I am not entirely sure. The judge is good friend of mine, but it also means that he has seen both Emmett and Edward grow since they were two and three years of age."

"Emmett, Carlisle." I heard a deep voice say behind us as we were handed steaming cups of coffee.

"Please, allow me." An older gentleman said, paying for out coffee's.

"Aro! What are you doing here?"

"I was notified of the going on today. I wanted to be here for support."

"Aro." Emmett sighed, leaning in for a tight hug.

"Bella, my sweet, beautiful girl. I am truly sorry. I wish you would have told me. I would have taken it into my hands."

"Uncle Aro, I don't even want to begin to think of how you would have handled it." Emmett slightly chuckled.

"I will say that I have connections Son, Bella will not be left without anything. Trust me on that."

"I am going to pretend you didn't just say that." Carlisle grumbled walking away to hand Esme a cup of coffee he had gotten for her.

Emmett rolled his eyes and followed his father.

"I can't hear this Uncle Aro." He muttered, leaving me beside Aro.

"Isabella, I want you to rest assure that you are under my protection. You will not always be safe."

"What do you mean?" I had meet Aro a handful of times, at our wedding and every Christmas since. I was still unsure of him, I knew he was kind but I was also aware of his shady business.

"Just trust in me, my dear girl."

"Can you believe it?! Why did we even have a hearing with Uncle Aro working under ground here?" Emmett exclaimed to his father as we walked out of court house to the cars.

Carlisle in returned chuckled and shook his head.

"Emmett, we know nothing. The judge made his decision in favor of Bella, we have no knowledge that Aro had anything to do with it."

"Dad, please. You know as well as I do that our evidence was lacking. The best we were hoping for was a quick divorce, not expecting Bella to receive half his assets."  
>"Emmett, he is lucky it was only half. You know your Uncle. He may be, um, underhanded at times, but he is very strict when it comes to family and how you treat your own. Bella is his family, Edward did wrong and he would not allow him to get away with it."<p>

"I don't think I even want to know how he did it."

"I have said that many times through the years with working with Aro, trust me, it is for the best." Carlisle chuckled.

"Emmett." Speaking for the first time since we reentered the court room. "I dont want it."

"Don't want what, Love?"

"I don't want his money." I said, tears in my eyes.

"Isabella, you will not give him his money back." Aro said, stepping from behind the car. "I care not what you do with it, as long as he does not receive it. He is just starting to pay for what he has done to you, the money is just the beginning."

"Aro-"

"No arguments. Donate it to charity, start a business, give it away. Do as you wish, it is the least you deserve. Emmett, I have noticed the way you look at each other. I want to congratulate you. I never liked that Rosalie you had married."

"As you told me many times, in front of Rose I may add." Emmett said smiling.

"You have my support." Aro said, turning and leaving without saying anything else. "Bella, I will take care of you, never fret." Were his last words.

I looked at Emmett with questioning eyes. He rolled his eyes slightly and shook his head.

"Uncle Aro has now taken it upon himself to be your protector. Just promise if I ever make you angry, don't tell him. I cherish all my limbs attached." He said jokingly.

"I don't want to know." I mumbled, opening the car door causing Emmett to laugh loudly.

Without warning before I could get into the car, I was grabbed roughly by the arm and pulled away from the car.

"You think you won, don't you." Edward snarled, as my face turned, inches from his. "I will never let you go." He spat out.

"Get off her!" Emmett roared, pushing him away from me.

"Protecting your new whore, Emmett?" Edward said cruelly to him. "You like my seconds, big brother?"

Emmett swung out with his fist, catching Edward in the jaw. Edward roared and rushed into Emmett, knocking him into the side of the car, I stood frozen as I watched them punch eachother, rolling onto the ground. Emmett was on top of Edward, just landing a hit into Edward's stomach as Edward caught his lip. Carlisle came rushing forward with Aro, pulling them apart.

"Isabella, please get into the car. Emmett will join you momentarily." He said, giving no room for argument.

Emmett spit out blood onto the pavement and got in, locking the doors and starting the car. I looked out the window to see Carlisle talking calmly to Edward who stood fuming in front of his father, his face abused. Emmett was silent as he drove off, his grip on the steering wheel making his knuckles white, his bottom lip swollen.

"Em?" I asked worriedly.

I could see how my voice seemed to calm him slightly.

"You are okay, Bells." He breathed out.

I questioned if he was reassuring me or himself, or even both of us. We arrived home quickly and without a word, he picked me up once we walked through the front door, carrying me to the bedroom. We spent the rest of the day proving our love for one another, letting ourselves comfort each other. It was much more intense than previous times, the knowledge that I was now no longer connected to Edward, we only belonged to each other. Other than the sweet words, declaring our love for one another, we said nothing of what happened today.

**EMPOV**

It was over! For the first time I could breath easily. I would never have to worry over her well being, her safety. It had been day's since the hearing and I still found such joy in waking up with her in my arms, knowing she was free. I had to start work at the school today, and as much as I hated leaving her, I was excited to start our new future together. We were now both divorced, we had a new house, Jasper had officially taken over my part of the firm, and I was starting a new career. It was a whole new life for each of us. Bella was unsure what she would do now but I encouraged her to do whatever pleased her. She could stay at home or find employment, whatever made her happy. I was thankful that my lip was no longer swollen, and there was only slight bruising under my eye, making it look more from lack of sleep than from fighting. I'm sure showing up battered would make a wonderful first impretion with the school.

Walking out of the bathroom, I walked over to stare down at Bella who was sound asleep. I was still worried Edward would try something but I had a security system installed in the house in case he somehow found out our address, and I made sure that the service in her car was working so if she was out and he caused trouble, the cops would show with just a push of a button. I leaned down to kiss her lightly, not wanting to wake her, I left a note beside her on my pillow and left to start my day.

I was almost to the school when I saw a sign announcing puppies for sale. I slowed and thought it over, remembering Bella's reaction to the little dogs of Esme's. It took me less than a minute to make up my mind, grateful that I had left early so I had time to stop and look. I parked the car into the driveway just as an older man walked out from behind the house.

"Can I help you?"

"Sorry for the early hour, I saw the sign for puppies. Do you mind if I have a look?"

"Certainly, they are in the barn. What kind of dog are you looking for?"

"I am not really sure, I wanted to surprise my girlfriend." I snorted to myself, it sounded juvenile even to my ears.

"Well, we have a litter of beagles that will be available next week if you want a smaller breed. We also have a couple bloodhounds that my sister dropped off, hoping we might be able to find a home for."

"Are they pups?"

"Yes Sir, young things but ready to leave for about two weeks now."

We finally entered the barn and I saw a bunch of puppies piled together, barking and tugging at one another. I took a couple steps toward them when a fat thing with huge ears came trotting over to me, yapping at my heels for attention. I bent down to rub it, grinning as it licked at my hand.

"That's our female bloodhound."

I looked down at her big eyes, she was a beautiful dog, with a black and tan coat.

"How old are they?"

"Nine weeks."

"Would you be able to hold her for me till after work this afternoon? I think she is perfect."

"Of course."

I paid the fee for the dog, shaking his hand, promising to be back later to retrieve her.


	20. Chapter 20

**BPOV**

Walking up groggily, I opened my eyes to see a note laying on Emmett's side. I instantly felt awful for sleeping in on his first day of work. I grabbed the note and read it through blurry eyes.

_Bella, _

_I Didn't want to wake you, you were sleeping so peacefully. I have to leave early for my first day, but I will be back as soon as I can. Remember to keep the alarms set in the house, and if you leave, keep your phone close to call me if you need me for anything. Please, enjoy your time, do as you please, and know I will be back shortly. Looking forward to seeing your beautiful face. I love you._

Smiling, I made myself get out of our new comfy bed and start my day. I showered and dressed in my old worn clothes, planning to set up a studio after I ate breakfast. Carlisle had gone to Edwards house and packed up all my clothes and personal belongings so I wouldn't have to enter the house or confront Edward. I was so grateful for his continual support, I was just his prior daughter in law and he stood behind me over his son. He kept trying to apologize, even though I told him over and over that it wasn't his fault, the actions weren't his and I never told him what happened behind Edward and my closed doors.

Thinking of the night before, of Emmett's loving touches, I toasted a bagel, smiling to myself. I never thought I could feel so happy and free, that love could be like this. I quickly covered my blueberry bagel in thick cream cheese, my favorite thing to eat ever since Emmett had them delivered that first day, and swallowed down a glass of orange juice. After, I carried a mug of coffee up to the extra room on the third floor and began taking notes of what I needed to purchase for a small studio to begin painting again. I hadn't indulged in my favorite past time in years, Edward had always disapproved, saying it was pointless. I was now able to paint as I pleased. Most of my paint was dry and my brushes abused after not being used for so long. I decided to go to a local arts and craft store and stock up on what I needed with the money I now had after the divorce. I was skipping down the stairs when a sudden burst of nausea hit me in waves. I flew to the nearest bathroom and dry heaved for quite some time before I could even handle sitting up.

Wondering if the cream cheese had been left out, I brushed my teeth and debated if I was now well enough to leave for the store. I waited half an hour, and upon no further sickness, figured it was just a fluke and left the house to get my supplies.

I had a cart full with brushes and paint, canvases in different sizes and textures, looking at easels, decided what one I wanted to purchase.

"Bella,"

I stopped, looking around, I heard my name being whispered but there was no one around me. I shook it off, thinking I was just imagining it, grabbing the box I had chosen, and walked down the aisle to head toward the check out lane. Right as I closed to the end of the aisle, the boxes containing different models flew down, some hitting me, the others blocking my path. Yelling out quickly in surprise, I turned the cart hurriedly, feeling spooked, running right into Rosalie.

"You will never make him happy Isabella." She said in an emotionless voice.

"Please, let me pass." I whispered, suddenly feeling anxious.

"I know the game you are playing. I promise you, after he grows bored with your small town girl ways, he will be kissing his way back to me."

I tried to move past her, not answering. She grabbed the front of my cart, leaning forward so she was closer to me.

"You had better watch your back. No one wants you. You aren't good enough for Emmett, nor Edward. Who do you think has been keeping him happy since you left, even months before you did him the favor? You are going to regret all you have done."

She let go of my cart and stalked past me, leaving me shaking in the aisle, unable to make my body move. After minutes had past, I was able to run forward, quickly checking out and rushing to my car to lock myself inside. I sat there, swallowing back the waves of nausea that had returned, willing my body to calm enough to drive myself home. I sat in the drivers seat, crying with fear, before I had to open the door and vomit violently, finally calming enough to allow myself to drive home. I couldn't stop myself from looking behind me, making sure Edward or Rosalie weren't following.

When I finally arrived to the house, after driving slowly, my panic making it impossible to drive even the speed limit, I saw Alice's car sitting in the driveway, Esme and she walking among the flower gardens, chatting happily together. Stepping out of the car they rushed toward me.

"Bella! You look so pale! What happened?" Esme asked.

Alice looked at me with a critical eye, taking in every inch of my appearance. I felt myself blush under her scrutiny.

"I ran into Rosalie at the store. I suppose her words affected me more than they should have." I mumbled, feeling short of breath.

"Bella, I want you to come inside with us and lay down for a little while." Alice said, her professional voice coming into play. It was then that I remembered Emmett telling me she was a doctor for a small town clinic. Working for not profit, but the love she had for people.

I laid on the living room couch once we entered the house, Alice placing a cool cloth on my forehead.

"Bella, please tell me what has you so upset, or I cant help you." Alice said, Esme hovering nearby worriedly.

"I don't really know. I suppose her words bothered me more than they should have, I have been feeling slightly sick. I am sure that is all it is."

"How are you sick?"

"I have had an upset stomach, I was slightly sick yesterday but it stopped pretty quickly, I didn't think anything of it. But it started again today, I thought it was from the cream cheese I had with breakfast possibly being left out. Honestly, I am feeling much better now."

"Bella, I know this is a personal question, but have you and Emmett been intimate?"

"I am not sure what that has to do with how I am feeling, Alice."

"When was your last period, Bella."

"I am not sure, I haven't been regular the last few years."

"That is understandable considering the stress you were under. I am trying to be tactful, but are you on birth control?"

"Alice, I haven't been able to get pregnant since I lost my child years ago. Edward and I tried for a brief time with no luck, and since then we were never careful and we still never conceived."

"Again, I have to ask, as a doctors perspective, have you and Emmett been intimate, and if so, did you use precaution."

"Yes, we have, and no, we used no birth control. I suppose I never thought of it with my inability to get pregnant with Edward, and he may have just assumed. What are you trying to ask, Alice?"

"Bella, if I am correct, you are now in a happy, stable home, you know you are safe and well loved. Your body will have begun to repair itself from a depression you may not have even realized you were in. With your sudden bouts of sickness, and some other things I have noticed just with a careful eye, I would like to make an appointment for you in my office, for official testing."

"Testing for what? Do you think I am sick?"

"Bella, when does Emmett arrive home?" Esme asked, seeming to suddenly understand Alice's questions.

"I am not sure, it is his first day, but I would assume not for a couple of hours yet."

Esme looked at Alice and they both nodded at each other, seeming to be on an agreement to what was still a mystery to me.

"What is going on?" I asked, feeling anxious at their secrecy.

"Bella, I have a room I use for emergencies at the clinic, would you be willing to come with me and Esme today, and we can figure this out together?"

Still uncertain, I nodded my head in agreement. We were soon huddled in Esme's car, driving our way across town to the clinic Alice worked at.

Laying on the bed, I was confused as ever, filling out paper work, answering the questions Alice asked. Soon after, she came in with some sort of equipment on a rolling stand.

"Bella, will you please lay back for me?"

"Alice, should I record this just in case?" Esme asked, an excitement in her voice leaving me a bit less nervous. Alice nodded her consent.

I closed my eyes, laying back, allowing Alice to work over me. I waited for the worse, thinking I had some sort of condition, an ulcer or virus. Suddenly the room was filled with sound, a steady rhythm.

"Alice?" I asked, my eyes now opened wide.

"That, Isabella, is the reason you have been feeling slightly off."

I looked at her with confusion.

"Bella, that is your baby's heart beat."

**EMPOV**

I had the puppy under my arm, walking through the front door excitedly, I couldn't wait for Bella's reaction. I had a wonderful first day, the teacher's welcoming and students responsive to my teaching methods. After work I stopped at a pet supply store and got all the essentials for our new addition.

"Bella?" I called out.

The house was quiet, I noticed bags by the front door that were unpacked. She had apparently been shopping at some time today. I walked to the bedroom, thinking she was resting.

"Bells?" I called softly, entering our room.

She was curled into a ball n the bed, not asleep, but red eyed from crying.

"Baby, what happened?" I asked with concern.

The pup must have been put out with being ignored and let out a yelp of protest, breaking free to run across the bed toward Bella, licking her face. She seemed to gather Bella from her thoughts because She sat up, blinking at the puppy and then toward me.

"I saw the way you reacted to Esme's dogs, I thought you may like one of your own." I said softly, still concerned over finding her in this state.

"Oh Emmett!" She cried out, grabbing the puppy to press her face against, petting it gently.

"Bella, you are worrying me, what's wrong?"

"Emmett..."

She didn't continue, and my phone ringing brought us out of the silence, I answered it with little attention.

"Emmett." I heard Edward say from the other line. "I have received news. Should I congratulate you on getting my wife pregnant?"


	21. Chapter 21

**EMPOV**

I let the phone fall from my grasp, falling noiselessly to the carpeted floor. I rushed to her, piking her up and placing her in my lap as I sat on the bed. Rocking her softly, I kissed the top of her head.

"Bella, will you tell me?" I asked quietly.

"I can't." She said in a cracked voice.

"Why can't you? Don't you know you can tell me anything?" The pup took her opportunity and barked at us for not giving her attention. I let a hand free and picked her up to place in Bella's lap.

"I love her Em, thank you." She said smiling softly, petting the puppy as she licked Bella's hand.

"Now talk to me. Nothing you say will make me angry." I persisted.

"Em... I'm pregnant." I couldn't control the wide smile that appeared on my face, but I stayed silent to allow her to continue. "I'm so sorry, I know we weren't planning on this. I honestly thought I wasn't able to since I lost my baby, Edward and I had tried and nothing ever happened."

"Bells, you know I have always wanted kids."

"I know, and I know I shouldn't have kept from you my thoughts of not being able to have any."

"Isabella, you have made me a very happy man."

She looked at me with big eyes, her expression shocked.

"Do you mean it? You aren't angry with me?"

"Of course not, silly girl! Though you have a lot of work ahead of you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, not only will you be growing my child," I said, a huge grinning coming forth again, placing a hand on her stomach in wonder. "You have a puppy to name."

"Oh Em, she is beautiful! What do you want to call her?"

"She is yours, whatever you decide I will be happy with."

"Let's call her Molly."

"Molly!" I called out to the puppy who was now dozing in Bella's arms.

She opened her eyes and let out a tiny howl in response.

"I think she approves." Bella giggled.

"Bella."

"Yes?" She asked, setting the puppy down on the bed.

"We are having a baby!" I yelled out, standing to swing her in circle.

Later that night I left Bella asleep in the bed, Molly whining slightly at her indignation of being made to sleep in a crate. Walking into the office and sitting at the desk I called my father.

"Emmett, is everything alright?"

"Sorry to call you so late, I have some good news to tell you. Bella is pregnant."

"Emmett, that is wonderful! I am very happy for you both. It is a bit soon, but I can see the love you have for one another."

"Dad, before she could even tell me, Edward called."

"What did he want?"

"He is the one who told me she was pregnant."

"How did he find out?"

"That is what's bothering me. According to Bella, Esme and Alice were with her and besides them, no one else knew."

"Could he have overheard Alice telling Jasper?"

"I suppose it is a possibility, but there is something about this that is making me worry."

"We will keep a close eye on her, no one will allow her to be hurt, Son."

"I know. Talk to you soon."

"Take good care of my growing grandchild."

I chuckled hanging up the phone. I walked back to our bedroom and wrapped Bella in my arm's, falling asleep while holding her.

Two month later we sat in a waiting room for Bella's check up. I made sure I was at every appointment, this being out third, with her being in her third month. We were looking at a magazine, debating over two of the featured car seats when I heard Bella gasp slightly.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Em, look, It's Tanya!" She whispered, nodding across from us.

She sat there with a pair f sunglasses on, even though she was inside. I could see the dark shading just below the line of her glasses.

"I see she is learning of Edward's harsh ways rather quickly." I grumbled. I felt sorry for her, even though she should have known better.

"Tanya?" I nurse called. We both watched as she stood and walked to the counter.

"Your pain medication is in the bag, one every four hours. If you experience any unusual pain or start to bleed more heavily, please come in right away." We heard her saying. Tanya nodded slightly and turned, stopping in her tracks when she finally saw us. She looked at Bella's slightly round belly with shock.

"Edward, he told me he never wanted kids. Why is it he still loves you so much?" She asked with pain in her voice.

"Tanya, I am not having Edwards baby." Bella said with understanding.

"Is that why you are here also? To get rid of it?"

"Tanya, the baby is mine." I said standing, unable to hear any more from her or of how cruel Edward was.

She walked quickly from the room, the door closing quietly behind her.

"Em!" Bella said with pain in her voice. "Is there anyway we can help her?"

"I don't know, sweetheart, she will need to want the help first." I told her, kissing her temple. "It just makes me even more relieved you are no longer with him."

"Mrs. Cullen?"

We grinned, excited we were about hear our baby's heart beat, and stood to follow the nurse into a room.

"Em, do you think Rosalie might be able to help Tanya?"

"I don't think Rosalie would willingly help anyone but herself." I grumbled.

We were cuddled on the couch eating a pizza I had ordered so Bella didn't have to cook.

"But she said she was Tanya's friend. Would she really be okay with how Edward is treating Tanya?"

"Love, she knew about you and didn't care enough to want to help."

"Yes, but she has never liked me."

"It shouldn't matter if you like someone or not! No one should be treated like that."

"I know, but, I still think you should call Rose."

"Bella..."

"Em, you were there for me, it doesn't look like anyone is there for Tanya Rosalie my be her only hope of getting herself out of this terrible situation."

"Like I said before, she may not want anyone's help."

"We should still try." Sighing, I looked at her as she pleaded with her eyes. I knew she was right, I hadn't been able to get it out of my mind either. No matter how terrible she was to Bella, no one deserved to be hurt by someone they cared for.

"Alright, I will call her." I said giving in.

Honestly, I just didn't relish the idea of having to be in contact with my ex wife. I found out from Jasper she had moved in with Mike a week after she left the house. I had no feelings for her so I didn't really care who she stayed with, but, I still wish there was a reason to get Mike out of the office. He was sleazy and Edward was enough damage for one work place.

"Rose, It's Emmett." I said when she answered the phone.

"I do have caller ID. What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something important."

"Ready to come crawling back? Already bored with plain Jane?"

"Rosalie."

"Fine, whatever, get it over with so I can go back to my business."

"It's about Tanya"

"How is she any of your business?"

Sighing with frustration, I pinched the bridge of my nose, squeezing my eyes shut, trying to find patience. How the _hell _was I married to her for so long?

"Bella and I saw her at the doctors office today. It looks like Edward is treating her the same as he had with Bella."

"I don't believe you."

"What reason do I have to call you and give you false information?"

"Okay, well, if I do believe you, what am I suppose to do?"

"Just talk with her, see if she needs your help. I know you have a heart, Rose. She is your friend, are you really okay knowing she is being abused? The bastard made her get an abortion!"

"What?" He voice lost it's edge, now sounding quiet with shock.

"She needs help."

"Well, I can understand not wanting children."

"Rose!" I yelled with frustration.

"Okay, I get it. I will go see her tomorrow."

"I hope you will be there for her."

She hung up without saying anything else.

"She said she would check on her tomorrow." I told Bella who was waiting expectantly.

"That makes me feel a bit better."

"Bells, you can't worry about this right now. I will do my best that she gets help, but your main concern needs to be staying healthy. Okay?"

She nodded at me, smiling, and leaned forward to kiss me lightly.

"You are a good man."

"Yeah, yeah, quit sucking up. I am still kicking your ass in the game." I told her handing her the game remote turning on the system.

"You hope!"

I loved watching her play video games, she always stuck her tongue out in concentration, eyes wide with excitement. I let her win more than half the time just to see her jump up and dance around. Near the end of the game my phone started ringing, seeing it was my father I paused the game, Bella grumping in protest.

"I was winning!"

"I was letting you win." I said, ducking to miss the pillow she threw at me.

"Emmett!"

"Hey Dad."

"I have some great news! I wanted you to be the first person we told."

"We?"

"Esme and I eloped."

"What!?"

"I hope you aren't upset, you know I loved your mother, but-"

"Dad, really it's fine, its wonderful in fact. I am just shocked is all, you haven't known each other very long."

"I know it has only been a few months, but I know, I just know."

"I understand." I said, looking over at Bella who was picking through the popcorn bowl, trying to find all the buttery pieces, leaving the plain ones. "I am happy for you two, really."

"Thank you, Emmett, that means a lot to me. I better get back to my wife. We are leaving for our honeymoon."

"Where are you taking her?"

"It's a secret, I will let you know when we get back."

"Safe travels."

"Is everything alright?" Bella asked me when I hung up the phone.

"Carlisle and Esme got married."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah, that's what I said. He seems happy."

"Oh that is so romantic! They are going to be so happy together."

I was slightly surprised she was so understanding. I ha thought for some reason she wouldn't be so thoughtful about marriage after her's with Edward.

"Do you ever want to get married again?"

"Do you?" She countered, her face turning red. I knew I had my answer.

"I don't know, I may have to go bar hopping to find the right girl." I said grinning.

I ran from the room as she got up to jump on me.

"Emmett, you are _so_ not funny!"

The next morning, right after breakfast the doorbell rang.

"Mr. Cullen?" I man asked when I opened the door.

"Yes."

"Please sign here, then you can tell us where to place the furniture."

"Furniture?" I asked, signing the paper and handing it back to him.

"Yes, and I was also suppose to give you this." He said handing me an envelope.

_Emmett and Bella, _

_Please accept my gifts for your new addition. I am very excited to hear I will be a great uncle. If you don't like anything, have them take it back with them and pick out something you approve of. Remember to keep me updated._

_Uncle Aro_

"Bella!" I yelled as men started coming into the house with huge boxes.

"What is it?" She asked, rushing to the door.

"Aro has sent gifts." I announced to her.

"Oh my goodness." She said with wide eyes, watching more and more things being piled into the hallway. We lead them to the nursery near our bedroom and watched as the unpacked and put together the things. By the time they were finished we had a full set up. A crib, dresser, changing area, and rocking chair all in an antique white finish, there was blanket's pillows for the rocker, and curtains in patterns of soft yellow's, light gray's, and creamy white. A swing and baby seat that matched the colors sat in one corner beside a small bookshelf, a lamp sitting on top of it, everything colored for either a boy or girl. It was a lot but it all fit perfectly.

"It's all so beautiful!" Bella said softly, looking around in amazement. "I can't believe he did all this."

"I am sure he had a decorator to help." I said, not being able to picture Aro in a baby store picking out furniture.

"We have to call him and thank him!" She said, grinning as she walked over to try out the rocking chair.

I took out my phone, dialed his number, and handed it to her, knowing she would want to speak with him.

"Aro! We just received your gifts, I don't know how to thank you! It is all so perfect."

By the time the call ended we had promised we would have dinner at his restaurant with him tonight. I watched with amusement as Bella skipped her way to the bedroom to start getting ready. I learned quickly the only thing she would eat was Italian, and Aro's chef was one of the best.

"Maybe I should get the ossobuco." She was already debating what to order.

"Ew, bone marrow."

"What about Zuppa di Cozze?"

"Ew, mussels."

"You are impossible." She said shaking her head, smiling at me while I put on my belt.

"But you love me."

"Mmm, that I do."

Suddenly it really hit me. She loves me. I couldn't imagine my life without her. Aro gave me another gift than the ones for the baby, he made me decide on something I wanted very badly, not realizing how much till this moment.

"Hurry, we don't want to be late, and I am starving!" She said walking out of the room in search of a pair of shoes that weren't in her closet.

I went to my office and opened the safe I had hidden in the wall. I took a box out and opened it, inside held my mother's engagement ring.

"Ready?" She asked, sticking her head into the room.

I quickly slipped the box into my pocket, luckily the box was slim and not bulky.

"You look beautiful."

She had on a wrap style dress that showed off her curves, especially the small protruding belly she now carried. I felt proud looking at her, knowing she was mine, the baby growing was ours.

"Let's go." I said, putting an arm around her, walking down the stairs.

"Bella, I will be right back, I am going to let Aro know we are here." I told her as the waiter escorted us to our reserved table.

"Wont his staff do that?" She asked.

"I don't want to take them from their duties, I will only be gone a minute." I smiled gently at her. "Watch over her." I requested of the waiter, who nodded at me. His staff knew who I was and knew they were to protect us as Aro's family.

"Certainly, Mr. Cullen."

Walking to his office, I knocked gently before opening the door.

"Emmett! I am so happy to see you, isn't Isabella with you?"

"She is at the table already, I wanted to say something privately before we join her."

"Of course."

"I am going to ask her to marry me tonight."

"Emmett, that is wonderful! Please tell me you are going to allow me to help with the surprise."

"I was hoping you would. You have a knack for the romantic gestures."

"Years of practice." He said winking at me. "May I see the ring, I assume you have one?"

"My mothers." I said, handing him the small box.

"A beautiful thing, your mother would be proud. Present it with dessert, I will of course leave for your privacy at that time."

"Thank you Uncle Aro."

"Of course, my boy. Let me speak with someone who will take care of the plans and I will join you at the table shortly." He said, wrapping me in a huge hug.

I returned to the table, smiling at the site of Bella, talking animatedly with the exasperated waiter. After the divorce I have had the privilege to see her come out of her shell more. She was always happy, a new founded love of people, and conversing.

"Thank you." I said, dismissing the waiter. He looked relieved as he left.

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked, taking the seat across from Bella.

"I love this place, the environment is so friendly and relaxing." She said smiling happily.

"Ciao mia bella Isabella!" Aro boomed as he approached us.

A waiter was following carrying a large tray of antipasto.

"Aro! You know the way to my heart." She said after accepting his hug and the food was placed on the table.

"It is a sure way to Emmett's, is it not? The love of his life can't be much different."

His responce made bella blush, looking at me shyly. I rolled a piece of cured meat with mozerella and brought it for Bella to take.

"Try, Love." I said as she took it.

"Yes, please eat! I want to see your stomach growing with the new addition to my family." Aro said, beaming as he patted her stomach.

"Aro, I will surely be twice my size when I leave tonight, with all the delicious food you are serving." She said, finishing the meat and cheese and popping an olive in her mouth.

"That is my goal."

After a while, Aro raised his hand with a small wave and someone came to take the tray away, another approching with plates of spagetti and meatballs.

"I appologize for not allowing you to choose Isabella, but this is my Madre's gravy recipe, it is not on the menu and only a select few guests request it. It is for special occasions." He said smiling as the plates were placed infront of us.

"Aro, it is delicious!" She said digging in.

"Really Aro, you are providing such a wonderful evening, thank you." I told him, feeling light hearted and happy to see Bella so relaxed.

"Bella, has Emmett ever told you when he convienced himself he could fly?"

"No!"

"Well, I had just gotten out of my car when i saw him standing on the roof of the house."

The night went on as such, stories of my childhood and lots of laughter.

"Excuse me children, I must see to something, but dessert will be delieved shortly, it too is my Madre's tiramisu recipe, the best you will every taste." he said standing, winking in my direction.

"I love you." I said gently, taking her hands in mine.

"I love you." She responded, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

The waiter came setting down two plates boosting huge slices of the cake infront of us. Unlike mine, which was coated in cocoa powder, I saw Bella's had spaces where the cake showed through, spelling out a message. I looked behind me to see Aro in the background, he nodded at me and i took that as my cue. As she was bent over, reading the words ontop of the cake, i stood, stopping to kneel beside her, the box now in my hand.

"Mi vuoi sposare?" She questioned, glancing to my now vcant chair, turning, her eyes shocked to see my beside her.

"Will you marry me?" I asked softly, my voice cracking slightly with emotion.

She starred at me silently, her eyes wide, mouth slightly open. I was begining to question my timing, perhaps it was to soon, maybe she was starting to question things. She stopped my thoughts quickly, she leanded forward and put her hands on either side of my face, kissing me. Forgetting we were surrounded my others, I brought as much passion as I could into our kiss, her response immediate.

"Yes." She whispered, breaking our kiss briefly, just to return her lips to mine.

I heard a throat clearing behind us, reluctantly breaking us apart to see Aro smilling at us.

"Perhaps I should have your cake put into boxes to eat at home?"

"Please." Bella and i said together.

I held up her hand and slipped my mother's ring onto her finger.

"It's beautiful." She said, gazing down at it.

"It was my mothers."

"Thank you, Emmett."

"No, thank you Bella, for making me happier than I ever have been." I said, finally standing and pulling her up with me so we could leave.

"Emmett, Isabella, please, follow me." Aro said, rushing toward us.

"Aro, what's going on?" I asked.

Before he could answer there was a loud shattering sound behind us, people yelling out and screaming in shock. I grabbed Bella to pull her forward so she was protected by my body. I stood shocked, seeing the window that our table was beside was broken, I couldn't see what broke up but I looked out and my heart stopped.

Edward stood there, His face full of rage, mere feet seperating him from Bella and I.


	22. Chapter 22

**EMPOV**

By the time Aro's mean came running from the back room of the resturant Edward had dissappeared.

"Emmett, I will have them keep looking, we will find him."

"Aro, I can't thank you enough for helping me keep Bella safe."

"I love you also, Son."

We gave eachother a slight hug, patting eachothers backs, before I wrapped Bella in my arms, leading her to the car to drive us home.

"I am so sorry, Em." She whispered, holding herself tightly.

"Never appologize. This isnt your fault, Love."

We had just turned onto the narrow road leading to our house. Parking the car, i turned to her, shutting it off.

"Bella, I love you. I will do everything I can to make sure you are safe." I told her softly, placing one hand lightly on her stomach, over our child, the other going behind her head to pull her toward me so I could kiss her.

"Oh Em, I love you." She sighed against my lips.

Finally opening our doors, Bella looked at me with concern. We could hear Molly howling from the house.

"I guess she heard us come home." I said shrugging. I knew as well as Bella that it wasn't like Molly to carry on so, but I didn't want her to worry. I started walking quickly around to her, the darkness of night making it hard to see where I was walking, when I heard her scream.

"Bella!"

"Don't come any closer, Emmett." I heard Edward call out in a hard voice. I couldn't see where he was but from the sound, I knew it was close.

My body went rigid when I heard two gun shots, holding my breath. I heard the whoosh of air leaving my tires, only slightly relieved it was just the car and not Bella that he was aiming at.

"Edward, brother..."

"Don't call me your brother! You took everything from me! Isabella is_ mine_. She married _me_."

"Edward, please."

"Shut up!"

I heard Bella crying softly, then a high gasp. I tried to make my eyes focus, franticly trying to find her in the darkness.

_What was he doing to her?_

I heard the shuffle of gravel as he pulled her with me, suddenly coming into sight under the moon light. I took the advantage to charge at him, only to be stopped a few feet away.

"Come any closer and I will kill it." Edward said coldly, the gun placed against her stomach.

"Please, dont do this Edward! I will do what ever you want!" Bella cried out.

"Bella, no!" I tried to pleade.

Edward shifted the gun so it was now pointed at me.

"Don't fucking move." Edward spat out. "You move and it's over. You lose them both, and I will let you live to suffer with that knowledge."

I ignored him, panic and rage at seeing Bella crying as he held her back against his chest tightly with one arm around her neck. I started charging at him, only to be stopped with blinding pain. I felt it before I heard it. I looked down to see a bullet wound in my shoulder, close to my chest. When I looked back up I saw that he had taken my moment of distraction and had pushed Bella into a jeep that had been hidden near the woods. I struggled as I ran toward them, not fast enough. By the time i had stumbled a few feet, Edward was in the car and driving away with my reason for living.

"Emmett!" I heard my father yelling, Aro with him.

I looked up lifelessly, seeing him rush to my side, Aro with a gun held infront of him, looking around wildly.

"You're too late." I said emotionlessly.

I was on my knees, still in the spot I had been when Edward had driven off with Bella.

"Son, we need to get you to the hosptial. Aro's men are trying to find them."

"Dad, she's gone." I said, my voice cracking.

I barely noticed when Carlisle dropped down next to me, wrapping me in his arms. My sobbs errupted as my head was pushed against his shoulders, his arams holding me tightly as i lost it.

"Bella!" I screamed over and over.

**BPOV**

I screamed slightly when i got out of the car, feeling rough arms pull at me, bringing me away from the car and from Emmett.

"Shut up, or I will kill him." I heard a rough voice say.

_Edward._

"You will do as I say, do you understand?" I nodded my head, knowing he would feel it since he had me held against me tightly. "That's my girl." he said kissing my temple. The feel of his kiss made me sick.

"Emmett!" I screamed, when Edward had shot at him. "Why?! I haven't fought against you!"

"I told you I wouldn't kill him, and I haven't. Yet." He said as he pulled me, causing me to stumble, as he lead the way to a jeep I hadn't noticed before. "You will get it and not try to run. Got it?"

"Yes." I said through sobs.

I saw Emmett racing toward us as Edward started the car. I cried as i watched more and more distance being placed between us as Edward drove away. I curled into a ball, crying myself into a restless sleep as Edward drove for what seemed like hours. I opened my eyes at the feeling of the jeep being shut off. Looking around i saw that day was just breaking, we were surrounded by trees, a small cabin stood infront of us.

"Where are we?" I asked, the fear in my voice apparent.

"Home." Edward said, looking at me with a smile. "I am going to prove to you that you belong with me, Bella. I can forgive you for running to Emmett, as long as you give me a chance. I don't know what I will do if you refuse me." He said, his meaning very clear.

I was silent as he opened my door and helped me out of the jeep. I wanted to recoil from his touch, but fear of what would happen to me and my baby caused me to swollow down my revulsion. He had an arm wrapped around me, leading me to the front door of the cabin. He opened the unlocked door, holding it open, silently ordering me to enter before him. Tears streaming down my face I walked in, turning as he entered behind me, shutting and locking the door. He placed the key into his pocket, eyeing me so I knew there was no escape. He took a step toward me and I felt my breathing stop. I tried to control my breath but my fear was making it to difficult. The blackness overcame me, i felt myself fall before everything went blank.

I awoke to find myself in a small room, laying on an unfamiluar bed. I turned my head to the side, seeing Edward beside me with a cloth in his hand.

"You are awake." he said smiling, placing the cool cloth upon my forehead.

Before I could stop myself, i cringed away as his hand came near me, causing him to loose his smile.

"Bella, I wont hurt you." He said, without smiling. "I am so sorry for how i treated you before. I swear, i wont lay a hand on you." He said.

I stared at him, knowing his words meant nothing, scared to say anything, not sure of what would come out of my mouth. The last thing I wanted to do as anger him. I had to be careful of what I said or did, I needed to protect my baby.

"Thank you." I finally said, acknowledging the cloth on my forehead.

My words brought a smile back to his face.

"It's going to be different this time Bells. I will show you." He said, standing to hover over me.

It took all my will power not to cowar. He leaned over and placed a kiss to my cheek. I squeezed my eyes shut so he wouldn't be able to read my eyes.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. I shook my head but he argued with my answer. "You need to keep your strength up." He said, leaving the room.

Within minutes he reentered the room with a tray in his hands. He beckoned me to sit up slightly, helping with one hand to place the pillows behind my back as support. Once i was sitting up, he placed the tray over my lap proudly.

"I made you tomato soup and a grilled cheese. I thought it would settle okay." He said.

I thanked him, forcing myself to give him a small smile. "Eat." He ordered. Instead of leaving, he sat beside me, making sure I bid his orders.

Even though my stomach rolled, I forced myself to eat the food. I knew it was best not to anger him for any reason. I would do everything I could to make sure the baby and I came out of this without harm.

_Please Emmett, find us. _

I prayed silently.

**EMPOV**

It has been three weeks. Three long, terrible weeks, and we were still no closer to finding her. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep. I hadn't shown up to work and barely showered since Edward had taken her. Esme had taken Molly back to her and Carlisle's house, knowing that if i couldn't take care of myself, I wouldn't be able to take care of Molly.

"Emmet?" I heard my father calling for me.

He checked on me every day, trying to force me to eat at least one meal. He was able to get me to eat a couple of bits, but after the first week of throwing up if I ate any more, he never pressured me to eat more than that. Enough to keep my body going. I heard his footsteps, my eyes unwilling to look up and see the dissapointment in his eyes as he looked at me.

I sat on the floor of the nursery, an empty bottle of whiskey beside me, a nearly empty glass in my hand.

"Emmett-"

"Stop." I slurred slightly. I didn't want to hear it.

"Son, you can't go on like this. You will be useless to her when she comes home."

I started sobbing, not caring if i looked weak.

"She's gone." I cried out, my hands covering my face, rolling into my side, laying on the floor.

"We will find her." Carlisle said, sitting beside me, a hand placed on my shaking shoulder.

I don't know how long I laid there crying, eventually i passed out from the alchol and my raw emotions.

"Emmett." I groaned in protest as i felt someone shaking me awake. "Get up. Now!" Squinting my eyes open, head pounding, i saw Aro standing above me. "Get your ass up off this floor before I do it for you." He said.

"Go away." I muttered, trying to ignore him. "Get the fuck out." I said, closing my eyes again.

I heard him snap his fingers and suddenly I was being hefted up, a man on either side of me grasping my shoulders.

"What did you say?" Aro asked colding, stepping forward so we were face to face.

"Get. The fuck. Out." I said through clenched teeth.

I couldn't even brace myself before i felt his fist hit my jaw.

I looked at him in shock.

"What the hell, Aro!"

"Emmett, I love you, but you had best show some respect.

I glarred at him, not speaking, wanting to hold my jaw, but unable to since i was still being held in place.

"I am not here to hurt you. I am here because I care."

"Funny way of showing it."

"Ah, but you needed it, did you not?" I glanced away, unable to look into his eyes, knowing he was right. "I know you are hurting, but you need to stop all this nonsense. I am doing everything I can to find her. You need to snap out of this and help."

"Aro, I can't." I gasped, the pain returning to my heart. "I don't know where he took her." I felt the tears returning once more.

Aro waved his two goons off and they let me go. He wrapped his arms around me and held me until i had better control of myself.

"We will do it together. No matter how long it takes, we _will_ find her. We will bring her home."

"Aro, it's been a month."

"A month yes, but what is a month when you will have an eternity?"

"What if, what if..." I couldn't finish. I couldn't say out loud what my mind was thinking.

_What if he hurts her, kills her?_

"Emmet. Stop. Focus." Aro demanded. "You need to shower, shave, and get dressed. I will have a proper meal ready for you. After you eat, you and I will meet with my boys, see if there is any new news." He didn't wait for me to agree, but left, expecting me to do his bidding.

**BPOV**

"You are so beautiful, my Bella." Edward said, coming up behind me as I made us diner. I did my best not to stiffen.

After the first few weeks, he asked if I would cook for him, and since then it had been my responsibility. He had been true to his word and hadn't hit me, but I saw the anger in his eyes enough times to do whatever he asked. I also began to wonder if Emmett had been more injured than I thought he had been. He hadn't foudn us yet, if he was still alive, I know he would never give up. I was now six months, I had been trapped inside the cabin with Edward for almost three months. I worried about the baby, I had not seen a doctor during my time here, and I was to scared of Edward's reaction to ask him about it. The baby was now moving, so I did feel some assurance that things were okay in that department.

"Thank you Edward."

I wanted to scream out when he wrapped his arms around me, placing his hands on top of my now big belly.

"I can feel him kicking." He said, awe in his voice.

I stayed silent.

"We are going to be wonderful parents." He turned me so I was now facing him. I carefully gaurded my emotions. I still stayed silent, unsure of where he was going with this. "After our first baby, and trying for so long with no success, it's a miracle."

Did he think this was his child? Was he making himself believe all this? I took the oppertunity to test his state of mind.

"I bet he will look just like you." I felt sick at my words, but I had to play into his games, for the baby's sake.

"Of couse he will!" Edward replied, smiling widely.

"Edward, darling... do you think I should see a doctor?"

"Whatever for? The baby is obviously growing. You will have to work hard to return your figure once he is born." He said, frowning slightly.

"But what about the birth? Surely you will bring me to a hospital."

"No need. I will be there to help you."

"Edward-"

"Don't argue with me!" He screamed, causing me to jump.

"I am sorry." I said, lowering my eyes.

"I am leving for supplies." He said coldly, not forgiving me easily for contridicting him.

I knew what this meant. I would be locked in the bedroom while he was gone. I nodded and walked into the bedroom I was made to share with him. He had not forced himself on me, I wasn't sure why, but I was thankful. He kissed me roughly, and locked the deab bolt on the other side of the door. Once I heard the front door close, i fell to the bed and cried.

"Emmett..." I sobbed out.

Where was he? Was he still looking? Did he give up on me?

Edward had been gone two days. I had a connecting bathroom, and he stored crackers and non perishables, along with bottles of water in the closet for me when he made these trips. There were bars on the outside of the windows. I noticed that the first time he locked me in the room. There was no chance of escape, I could only feel relived he was gone for a time, leaving me alone to grieve for my life that was left behind.

"Isabella?" I heard him call out, unlocking the door.

He gazed at me, laying in the bed, my pajama's still on.

"Why aren't you dressed? You know I like you dressed during the day."

"I am comfortable." I wasn't sure why i was talking back, i chalked it up to hormones, and finally unable to keep making myself tell him what he wanted to hear.

"You will change."

"I don't want to." I said, turning my back on him, facing the window instead of the door.

"You will do as I say, or I will undress you myself." I ignored him, closing my eyes, trying to make myself sleep some of the time away.

I yelled out in surprise when he grabbed me, lifiting me up to remove my shirt. I wasn't wearing a bra, I had grown out of the ones he had provided when he first brought me here. I kicked and fought him as he pulled the waiste of my sweat pants down, tearing them off me.

He let out a snarl, my actions and hysterics angering him. Grabbing my ankle, he pulled so i fell back onto the bed. He crushed himseld ontop of me, making me loose my breath, my stomach hurting, forcing his lips to mine. I bit his lip, tasting his blood, he yelled out, slapping me hard across the face, my nose gushing blood.

"Stop!" I screamed, tears coming as my fear grew.

He sat up, his legs keeping me firmly on the mattress, unbuckling his pants.

"Please Edward, no." I whispered, terror making me shake.

"Shut the hell up." He snarled. He leaned forward so he could pull them down, kicking one leg out at a time.

I stopped begging and just cried, my body shaking with my sobs and of fear. He grabbed my legs, planting my feet on the bed, my knees pointed up toward the ceiling, his body between them, keeping me from squeezing them shut. He was tall enough to hold my arms down roughly without my stomach being in his way. He forced himself into me and I let out my screams. I cried and screamed, till my throat hurt, fighting him as much as I could. It was over quickly but it had felt like it had gone on for hours. I was laying still, tears streaming from my face, when he finally pulled himself away from me. I couldn't move, I couldn't look at him. I layed there crying and shaking. He walked from the room into the bathroom without a word nor a glance.


	23. Chapter 23

My days were all the same. Because of Aro, I was not eating at least one full meal a day, which he brought himself and sat with me, eating together. I never tasted it, but forced myself to do it. He was right saying that I had to keep up my strength for when Bella was brought home. She would now be six months pregnant. My mind was always trying to imagine how she looked, how big her stomach was now. I tried to make my mind stop thinking of the what if's, determined to think of her alive and well. I couldn't bear the alternative. I returned to work a week after Aro came and talked to me the first time. They were understanding and allowed my missed work to pass. I went through the day's with little emotion, only coming home to sit and stare through my silent, empty home. Carlisle and Esme checked on me often, always sending an invitation to their home, but I couldn't make myself go. I had stopped drinking, at least making myself stop drinking during the week when I had to work the next day, the weekends were a different story. I drank till I passed out, sleeping most of it away.

"Emmett!" Aro yelled, running into the house.

I jumped up, rushing toward the entryway, wondering what he was yelling about.

"Aro?"

"We have found him!"

My feet froze in mid stride. They found him. They found Edward.

"Bella?" I whispered, my heart beating hard.

"She must be close. My system was alerted of his bank card becoming active, I sent my men that were stationed near the area to see what they could find moments after. I got a call, they caught site of him, packing a jeep with the same disscription of the one he left in, packing it with supplies."

I kept silent, starring at him, willing him to continue.

"They are following him now, I have their signal on my GPS. Let's go, let's bring her home." He said, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"We are going to find her?" I whispered, scared of getting to hopeful.

"Emmett, we are going to bring Bella home."

With that I was able to finally able to have my mind put my body into motion. We raced from the house, into the Hummer Aro had sitting in the driveway.There was someone sitting in the driver's and passengers seat. I glanced at Aro, confussed.

"Back up Emmet. Jacob will be able to drive us there faster than anyone else I know, and Sam, beside him, is our Doc."

I didn't question another thing, hopped inside and willed Jacob to get us there quickly.

Aro spoke into the phone in italian, making it impossible for me to understand what the conversation was about.

"Emmet, they are stationed outside of the house, waiting for orders." He finally announced, hanging up the phone. We will be there in a few more hours."

I sighed with frustration, we had already been driving for hours.

"Relax, it is a twelve hour drive, and we are making it in eight." He said.

I nodded my head, wanting to voice my appreciation on all he is doing for me, but not trusting myself to speak. I couldn't dwell with my emotions, I had to concentrate on getting to Bella. Of killing Edward, my own brother. I closed my eyes, and tried to will myself to sleep to make the time go by faster, I was unable to though and sighed with frustration.

"Boss, this is the road." Jacob announced, finally pulling over and stopping the car for the first time.

"Let's go Emmett. Boy's, you know your jobs." Aro said nodding toward Jaco and Sam, who nodded in return. Jacob walked infront of us, Sam behind us. Aro was on the phone anouncing our arrival and ordering everyone to their place. Apperantly he had already gve orders for what the plan was when we arrived. I didn't feel slighted for being left in the dark, my only concern was getting to Bella, of knowing I was so close.

Aro stood back, guesturing me to stand beside him as I saw three men rush forward from the woods where they were hidden, all three slamming theirself into the door crashing it open. Aro nodded and Jacob rused forward to gaurd Aro and myself as we entered, the Doc following behind us incase Bella needed immediate attention. I was sure the sound of the door crashing would bring Edward running but it was ereirly quiet. Jacob headed up a set of stairs, communicating silently with the other three men who entered the house before us, they were each station in certain areas so there was no escape for Edward if he choose to run. Aro motioned for me to follow Jacob, he himself staying down stairs.

"Emmett, go, get your girl." He said quietly.

I followed Jacob, willing myself to not race past him. There were three doors, all closed. Jacob motioned for another man to follow us up, pointing to one door. The new man stepped forward, opening the door soundlessly, giving Jacob a nod, saying it was empty, and did the same with the next. That left one door. Jacob went to it, turning the handle slowly, opening the door just enough to peek through. My heart was pounding, was she in there? I herad Jacob hiss at whatever his eyes had sighted, making me panic. I pushed past him and opened the door fully.

Bella was naked, laying on the bed without moving. He eyes were wide with fear, he face tear stained, there was blood all over her. He leps were pried apart and I could see the marks forming on her body from Edward's hands. I rushed to the bed, falling on my knees. I just stared at her, rubbing a hand through her hair. Her eyes were glassed over, she didn't acknowledge me, I was begining to panic that he killed her till I noticed her chest moving as she breathed.

She was in shock.

I heard a roar from behind me and turned slightly to see Edward rushing at me, his face twisted with hate. Before I could look away, I heard Jacob fire from the doorway. Edward's face turned to shock before he fell to his knee's first, then slowly slumped forward. Even though I hated how he treated Bella, how he had taken her from me, seeing fall to the floor all I could do was remember us as kids, as brothers. Teaching him how to ride a bike, throwing the football together, all the pranks we came up with to scare our mom. I crawled over to him, laying his head in my lap.

"Emmett..." He gasped, his eyes unfocused and glassy.

"Edward, how did you become this?" I asked, emotion cracking my voice.

"I love her..."

"Why Edward, why?"

"My brother." He sighed, raising his hand to my face, placing his palm gently on my cheek. He closed his eyes and never reopened them. I cried dry sobbs for a few moments before recovering, turning back to Bella, I watched as the Doc checked her over. She still didnt respond, but screamed when I had tried to pick her up to carry her from the room to the car to take her from this room.

"Emmett, leave her be, let me finnish checking her over, please." Sam said quietly, his eyes full of understanding.

I layed her back down onto the bed, letting Sam finish, when all I wanted to do was wrap her up in a blanket and hold her close. She started screaming as Sam tried to Look at her where Edward had recently attacked her.

"Stop! Please!" I cried out, feeling hopeless."

"Emmett-"

"Sam, let's get her out of here." Aro interupted, coming into the room. "Emmett, I know you will not like this, but my men have to take care of Edward."

"Aro, we should bring him back with us, he should have a proper burial."

"No. I will not have the police looking into how we found them or who killed him. I will notify your father and I will set a marker for you both to go and mourn. Think of Bella, all she has been through."

I gave up, honestly, it didn't matter enough for me to argue with him about. All I wanted was to get Bella home. I tried to pick her up again, she thrashed and cried out, fighting against my arms. The only way I could calm her was by humming softly in her ear. She seemed to respond to that over any words anyone could say.

I held her in the backseat, cradeling her to me. She slept the whole way home. Aro stayed silent, Jacob driving us back.

"Emmett, please allow Jacob to carry her inside, I would like to speak with you before I leave." Aro requested.

I watched, my heart hurting, as Jacob reached to take her from my arms, holding her carefully.

"Place her on the bed that is on the thrid floor." I told him, my eyes unable to be drawn away from her. He nodded, giving me a small smile before walking away from her.

"Emmett, you need to know things will not be back to the wy they were. She is still in shock, do not force her to speak."

"Aro, what did he do to her?"

"I think we both know what happened before we arrived."

"It's my fault, we should have told them to go in before we arrived, to take her from him, not waiting for us."

"Emmett, we don't know if this was a one time thing, or if it happened through the months she was there. I want you to know I will have men stationed outside of your house till we know there were no other accomplices. Now go, go to Isabella. I will contact your father and Esme. I will have your father contact the school to let them know you will not be in indeffinetly."

"Thank you, Aro."

He hugged me tightly before he made his leave. Sighing, I stared at the house. She was finally back, were she belonged, and I felt clueless as to what I should do. I finally walked up the path leading to the front door. I found Jacob sitting in an armchair that was in the corner of the bedroom, keeping his eyes on Bella who was laying in the bed.

"Thank you Jacob."

"Of course, Mr. Cullen. I will leave you with her, but I have been ordered to stay in the house."

"There is a bedroom a level below us you can take if you like." There was no use arguing with Aro's orders.

"Call if you need anything." he said as he walked out.

I stared at her, laying on the bed, not moving. Her eyes were slightly open, not really looking at anything. I walked to her, laying on the bed beside her so I was facing her.

"Bella?" I called out softly.

Her eyes flickered but she still didn't look at me, didn't try to respond. I put my arm over her hips, she didn't try to pull away, but when I tried to move her closer to me, she let out a scream.

"Mr. Cullen!" Jacob yelled, running into the bedroom.

"It's fine, I just scared her." I mummbled, feeling so lost.

I didn't listen for him to leave, I started humming softly again, knowing it calmed her last time. She seemed to settle down again, the panic slowly leaving her body. She allowed me to keep my arms around her but refused to let me hold her close. She finally drifted off to sleep, I just layed there watching her.

_She was finally back._

"Em..." She sighed softly, snapping me back to attention.

She was still asleep, but it was the first time she had spoken since i had found her. And her first words were my name. It gave me the hope I needed. We would be okay, no matter how ling it took, we were going to make it.


	24. Chapter 24

**BPOV**

I had been home for a Month. Emmett tried every day to make me talk with him, bring me back to where we were. I just couldn't do it, I knew we would never be able to go on the same. I was used, I was dirty. I had been married to his brother, slept with him, been abused by him. But after I left it was only Emmett. Emmett made me feel safe, let me forget the terror of my past. The best night of my life, Emmett asking me to marry him, and it all ended within the hour. It wasn't Emmett's fault, he tried to protect me, but Edward was still able to take me. And though, I was able to avoid his abuse during most of my stay with him, it ended with his rape. He did that with his own brother's baby inside of me. How would Emmett look past that?

"Bells?" I heard Jacob call out, knocking softly on the door.

Jacob has become the only person I really talked to, I felt more normal around him. Aro, Carlisle, Emmett, and Esme, Jasper and Alice... They all knew my past, they knew my present. Jacob was an outsider. He never appologized to me for what happened, he didn't ask questions, he just let me be. He brought me my breakfast and lunch while Emmett returned to work. He would sit with me, making idle chit chat, with caused me to eat, and he never stopped till I finished everything he gave me.

"I made BLT's for lunch." He said smiling, setting down my tray.

"I could have come downstairs."

"Don't think so Babe. You want Aro to cut my balls off?"

I rolled my eyes at his crudeness.

"He wouldn't if I told him not to."

"Strict orders. You stay in this bed, with the exception to piss."

"Really Jacob?" I asked, scrunching my nose up at his choice of words.

"Eat, or I will eat it for you." He said, having already finished over half of his.

After the first two day's, I was finally able to convince him to eat with me. It was awkward sitting there eating while I was watched.

"The Doc is coming by later this afternoon."

"What for?"

"The little dude needs checkin out." He answered, throwing a balled up napkin at my big stomach.

"Is he bringing the ultra machine back again?"

"You got it."

"Should I call Emmett?"

"He know's, said work would fire him if he missed any more work, but he was there the last time. We will ask for pictures to show him."

"You think it's a boy?"

"Deffinitaly. My sister carried like you, she had a boy almost a year ago."

I took a bite of my sandwhich, smiling at the thought of birthing a little boy who looked just like Emmett.

"Any names picked out yet?"

"No, not yet."

"You need to let up on Cullen." He said bluntly.

I looked down at my plate, the tears flowing quickly.

"Now, don't do that Babe." He said handing me a tissue. "I have seen how it's been. Edward ain't worth all this misery. Emmett loves you."

"I know he does." I said quietly, sniffling.

"Then what's the deal?"

"Jake, I am used goods."

"You weren't a virgin in white when you made that baby."

"Jacob! I know this. But I also had left Edward. I was only Emmett's."

"You weren't Emmett's, no one can own you. Edward put that shit in your head and you need to make it leave. You really think Emmett is concerned bout what happened? I mean sure, He is pissed, prolly eats him up inside. But he doesn't blame you, think any less of you. Edward was in the wrong, why you punishing Emmett?"

I just looked down at his plate.

"You weren't here to see him while you were gone. I only saw him twice but I have never seen a man hurt like that. The first time he drank himself dumb. Couldn't even sit up, you could tell he had been drinkin for days. Aro straightened him up after that, but, he was never the same. It was like he had died but his body was still movin. You need to talk to him."

"Thank's Jake."

"Don't menchion it. Eat up."

"Are we going to shoot again this afternoon?"

"As long as you don't tattle." He said, making me grin.

A few weeks ago, Jaco brouught over a little hand gun for me. He told me if I was going to act like a scardey cat that I needed to learn how to protect myself. I was hesitiant at first, but after the first time, I was locing my new hobby. I had a feeling Aro had to know, there was no way a gun shot going off in my backyard would be unnoticed by him or his men, but he hadn't brought it up nor as far as I know, didn't tell Emmett.

I was sitting in bed reading when I heard the front door shut and Jacob and Emmett speak to eachother quietly. I put my book aside, knnowing Emmett would be up shortly to see me.

"Hey Bells." He said quietly.

I was saddened to noticce for the first time that he was almost tip toeing into the room, like he was scared to startle me.

"Emmett..."

He searched my eyes, since I barely spoke to him, my even saying his name was a big deal to him.

"I'm sorry." I said tearfully.

He rushed forward, wrapping his arms around me, and for the first time since i had been returned home, I didn't push him away. "I love you."

"God Bella, I love you so much." I was startled when he spoke, hearing the emotion in his voice, I pulled my head back from his chest to look up at his face, seeing tears falling from his eyes.

"Em, how can you love me?"

"How can I not? You are my life Bella, you are it for me."

"I'm used, I am dirty. I let him use me while I carried your baby!" I cried out.

"Oh my Love, how can you think those things? You couldn't stop him. I should be appologizing for not finding you faster, for even going home for him to take you. I should have known he would do something so drastic."

"I am glad you didn't know not to go home that night, it proves how unlike him you really are. Your mind works nothing like his."

We held eachother tightly, our foreheads pressed together, laying in bed the rest of the night. We shared kissed, tears, sleeping on and off.

The next morning, Jacob brought us up breakfast without us asking. He gave me a wink and walked out of the room without a word. We sat beside eachother, eating fruit salad and french toast.

"Do you really think he made this?" I asked Emmett, taking a big bite of toast.

"He probably had Leah bring it over."

"Who is Leah?"

"His girlfriend."

"I didn't know he had one. I feel bad he spends so much time here babysitting me."

"She lives a couple of hours away, going to college. She comes up for the weekends when I am here more."

"I am sorry for how I have been acting, I was afraid you would reject me after-"

"Bella, I will never reject you. Was Sam able to tell if the baby was a girl or boy this time?"

"No, he is still being shy."

"He?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Jacob said he thinks it's a boy."

"I see. Should we talk about names?"

"That might be a good idea, I am already almost eight months."

"He is keeping you off your feet, right? Remember, Sam said you have to be careful after all the trama you went through."

"He is taking good care of us while you are at work." I said, only partially ignoring his question. Jaco really was making sure I rest but we did practice shooting for an hour or so every day. "What names do you like?"

"I am partial to the name Seth. I have always liked it for some reason."

"I like it, Seth. Would you be against using William for a middle name?"

"Seth William Cullen. It sounds great. Why William?"

"I hope you don't mind, but Jacob's middle name is William. He has done a lot for me, for us. He is the one who made me realize I was being unfair to you. He has turned into a great friend."

"I think that is wonderful gesture. Are you going to tell him?"

"I thought we would wait till we bring the baby home."

"Now, we have Seth William, what if it's a girl?"

"Elizabeth."

Emmett looked at me with wide eyes at hearing his mother's name.

"Bella..." He whispered.

I didn't respond but put my arms around him, recieving his kiss and returning his passion.

"Elizabeth Marie." Emmett said near my ear.

He moved the tray to the floor and rolled back over so he was facing me, pulling him to me. It was the first time we had been intimate since I was taken, and it was a bit awkward with my stomach protruding so much, but it was still wonderful. He turned me so i was laying on my side, my back pressed against his chest as he entered me, my leg thrown over the top of his. He was slow and gentle, making me cry out with each movement.

He was kissing my naked back, a hand rubbing my stomach as the baby kicked at his hand.

"Do you think Jacob heard us?" I asked slightly embarrassed.

"I think the neighbor's a mile away heard you." He said, teasingly.

"Emmett! That isn't funny!" I yelled at him, swatting his arm, causing him to laugh loudly.

I stood up to use the bathroom and start a bath while Emmett left to pick Molly up from Carlisle and Esme's house. I felt guilty it took so long for me to ask for her return, but I knew neither of us were in a good place to care for her as she needed before now. I bent to start the water and reach above the sink for the bubble bath, suddenly there was a gush and I felt like I had peed myself. I looked down confussed, when pain suddenly hit me making me yell out.

I wobbled to the intercom that was placed by the bathroom door and rang it.

"Yo Babe." I heard Jacob respond.

"Jake... I think my water just broke."

"Fuck!" I heard his feet racing up the stairs, lighter footsteps following him.

"Bells?" I heard him call out.

"Here!"

"Fuck, Emmett is going to kill me." He said when he came in, seeing me standing naked in the bathroom.

"Move." A female said pushing him out of the way.

I was suddenly hit with another contraction when she put her arms around me, leading me to the bed.

"Bella, how long have you been having contractions?"

"I don't know, I thought it was just a stomach ache last night." I cried out as another one hit me again.

"Jake, they are close together."

"What does that mean?"

"It means call an ambulance and grab my bag from the trunk just in case."

"What do you need a bag for?"

"I was trained by my mother on the reservation to be a midwife. I always keep supplies with me incase I get a call.

She helped me lay on the edge of the bed and asked me to put my feet on the bed so she could check me. Jacob knocked, refusing to enter.

"Leah, I have your bag and Emmett is on his way back."

"Amblance?"

"Called and should be here any moment."

She put on gloves and bent to see how far I was progressing.

"Okay Bella, looks like you will be able to make it to the hospital in time. You are dilated to 6 and I can feel the top of the baby's head."

"Leah! I am not due for another month and half!"

"Relax Bella, it happens sometimes, the baby will be fine.

She helped me pull a nightgown over my head as we heard Jacob directing the paramedic's where to go.

Leah rode with me in the ambulance, Jacob followed while talking to Emmett on the phone. When we got to the hospital, Aro and Sam were waiting by the doors for us.

"Isabella! Emmett called us. How are you?"

"Thank you for coming."

"Of course, I can not wait to great the new little one you are bringing into our family."

I was wheeled into a room, changed, and lying in a bed before i could even blink. I had constant care, and I was beinging to suspect Aro was the reason for my quick entrance and constant care.

The Doctor came in to check my progress before I was allowed to recieve an epidoral.

"Isabella, it's time. I am sorry you will not be allowed to recieve the pain medication, but your baby is coming and quickly.

"No! Not yet!" I cried out. "Jacob, Emmett isn't here." I said turning to him.

His face was scrunched up with pain while I squeezed his hand, forgetting to let him go, from the last contraction.

"Believe me Babe, I know he isn't here." He grumbled, shaking his hand as I finally let go.

"You have to push your next contraction." I was ordered.

Leah and Jacob where behind me, supporting my back while I pushed.

"Bella!" Emmett came into the room yelling. His eyes were wide, looking crazed.

"The father I asume?" The Doctor asked me. "Just in time." The doctor told him when I nodded my confermation.

"I'm so sorry it took so long, Esme and Carlisle are on their way!" He said as he rushed to my side, pressing his lips to mine in a rushed kiss. "How are you doing? Are you okay? Is it to early, will the baby okay? I shouldn't have left you! Fuck, was it the sex?!"

"Ah-em." The doctor said, smirking at Emmett's rambling.

"Relax Dad, your child is about to be born. Bella, we are waiting for you, on the nex contraction."

"Cullen, take her hand." Jacob called out, walking as far back as he could.

Emmett rushed to the other side and grabbed my hand just in time for me to push. I screamed when I felt tearing pain.

"The head is out!" The doctor yelled over my screams.

Emmett peaked over to see before returning his attention to me. Yelling again as they helped me get the rest of him out.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Emmett started yelling as he watched his child being welcomed into the doctor's hands. I wasn't sure if it was over the sight or of my grasp on his hands.

"It's a boy!" The doctor announced, placing the baby on my chest "Dad, the honors?" He asked, handing Emmett the tools to cut the imbilical cord. Once it was cut, the baby was whisked away to get cleaned up and checked over.

"Thank you." Emmett whispered, kissing me with soft pecks. "I love you so much."

The baby was brought back over and was placed into my arms. He gazed at me with dark eyes, his head full of dark hair.

"Hello my little one." I cooed softly,. He responded with a pitiful meowing sound, causing Emmett and I to laugh. "Em?" I asked looking up to him, knowing he would want to hold his new son.

He picked up the baby carefully, looking down at him in awe. The baby looked even smaller in his huge arms. He started singing Love me Tender in a soft voice, rocking back and forth.

"Elvis?" I giggled.

"Hey, I don't know any lullibies." He said frowning slightly at me.

"Bella!" Esme exclaimed, rushing into the room. "Oh Carlisle!" She gasped, looking over at Emmett holding our baby.

Carlisle came walking into the room, girnning and shaking his head at Esme's entrance. He stopped short when he saw Emmett.

"Dad." Emmett said, grinning widely at his father.

"I am so proud of you." Carlisle finally said, walking over to kiss my forehead and hug Emmett. Esme and Carlisle cooed over the baby, while Emmett still held him, unwilling to let him go yet.

"What's his name, Babe?" Jeacob asked as he and Leah walked back into the room. They had left to give Emmett and I some privacy with the baby.

"Seth William Cullen." I said smiling.

"I'm a fuckin Uncle!" Jacob yelled out loudly, raising his hands in the air.

"Watch your mouth around my nephew." Aro said as he came up behind him.

"Sir." Jacob said, calming down immediately and standing slightly attention.

"Enough of that now. I appreciate you taken care of our girl." Aro said, patting Jacob lightly on the back. "You named that innocent baby after his foolish young man?" He asked, winking at Jacob.

Seth let out a wail, startling Emmett who looked paniced as he looked at me, Carlisle, and Esme.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"He is probably hungery." Carlisle said chuckling. "Don't worry Son, I was the same way when you were born.

Everyone left the room to give us privcy, promising to be back soon.

Emmett sat beside me in bed and watched in awe as Seth suckled my breast.

"I love you." He said, kissing my forehead.

"As I love you."

**THE END**

**BPOV**

"Esme, Where is Seth?" I asked.

"Relax, dear. Carlisle and Emmett are entertaining him." She said smiling as she fixed my veil.

"Carlisle is suppose to be with us! He isn't suppose to be with Em, what if he is late?"

"Shhh, he is one floor away." She laughed.

"I feel like I am going to be sick." I said, running from the room as Alice chased after me, trying to lift my dress so I wouldn't trip over it.

"Isabella Marie! That is the third time you have thrown up today!" Leah yelled at me.

"Nerves." I muttered, wipping my mouth off.

"Bullshit. You have been sick for a week."

"Damn it Jacob." I grumbled.

"You know he can't keep a secret from me." Leah said, grinning with trumph.

"Please, none of you girls can say anything till I tell Emmett!" I whined.

Esme and Alice started jumping up and down, hugging eachother. I rolled my eyes and Leah helped me up, handing me my tooth brush.

"What in the world is going on in here?" Carlisle called out, opening the door.

Seth came waddling into the room, grinning at everyone. You could see all four teeth he had, his dark blue eyes sparkling with joy as he waved his pudgy fist around that was holding a pillow with bells on it.

"Hopefully he doesnt loose the rings." Alice giggled.

"Jasper has them." Carlisle said, smiling proudly down at his grandson.

"Hello my love!" I said, bending to pick him up. He gave me a big, opened mouthed kiss on the cheek, causing me to laugh.

I ran my hands through his brown curly hair that matched his father. He gave me his dimpled smile again, also given from his father. Everything about him was Emmett reincarnated. He was tall for his age, but as chubby as most babies, his height not causing him to appear lanky.

"It's time!" Alice called out.

I watched, suppressing my giggles, as Seth waddled as fast as he could to his father who was standing at the end of the asle. Emmett bent, picking him up to kiss him and handed him over to Esme.

Let's go." Carlisle said as the music started.

All I could see was Emmett, standing there waiting for me.

**EMPOV**

We were dancing our first dance, friends and family surrounding us. I didn't see anyone but Bella though. She was beautiful. It only took us a little over a year from Seth's birth to finally decide on a date. I wanted to get married right away, Bella wanted to wait for Seth to be a little older so he could join the wedding party.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen." I whispered, kissing her softly.

"Mmm, I love you."

We were offered glasses of champange a waiter carried, taking a glass and offering it to Bella, who declined.

"Are you feeling well?" I asked with concern.

"Em, I have something to tell you." She said, smiling softly at me. "I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant!" I yelled out loudly.

Everyone near us stopped what they were doing to look at us.

"My wife is having a baby!" I screamed out so all the guest would know.

I picked her up twirling her around, her head thrown back laughing.

I had never seen a more beautiful sight.


	25. Chapter 25

Hello all! I am trying out a new story I would love if you all gave a try! It is called Until You. I am grateful for all the continued support!


End file.
